IE GO: A story of love
by Birdincage2903
Summary: An unfortunate event has led to Shindou's decidion to leave for a far away place, leaving behind his heart-broken best friend. And a certain teammate of them was making full use of the oppotunity to make the pink hair male his. Will the Raimon captain ever come back? And how will he confront the boy he love this this time? TakuRan and MasaRan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**CHAP I****:****Feelings**

It was a beautiful evening in the Inazuma town. The Raimon soccer team had just finished it's training and the members were just about to take a shower. As he was writing down a report for the coach, the Raimon captain couldn't help but occasionally glancing over to the direction where his best friend was standing.

For the last few days, the pink hair boy had seemed to be avoiding him. He stopped walking home with him, making excuses about having to go somewhere else. When they were in a conversation, the smaller male barely said anything anymore, and only listened enough to occasionally throw an empty "I see…" or "Is that so…" at the other while averting eye contact. This morning, he even ran away when Shindou was about to call him. What in the world is going on? He acted normally with everyone else and when they were playing soccer. But the moment practice was over, it was as if the brunet turned into some sort of dangerous and deadly virus that he couldn't wait to get away from…

Shindou frowned at the thought and lifted his eyes once again to take a look at the defender. To his surprise, Kirino was looking at him too. For a second, the two shared eye contact and right after that, the other male immediately turned his gaze away and began a conversation with the goalkeeper. Shindou sighed at the obvious reaction.

_Of course..._ _What was I hoping?_

It pained him to have his very best friend ignoring him like this. The two boys had been each other's best friend ever since who-knows-how-long ago. Kirino was always there to comfort him whenever he needed. And before Shindou knew it, the pink hair boy's presence had already become irreplaceable in his life. The bond he shared with him was stronger than with the rest of the team and maybe even soccer itself. Why had this happened? Was it his fault? Had he done something wrong? The prodigy shut his eyes for a moment and tried to recall having done something stupid enough to upset the pink hair male…

…

…

None… Absolutely nothing! He was probably losing the most important friend he had ever had and he had no freaking idea why or how!... Shaking his head to clear his mind, Shindou decided that there was no point in imagining things so he proceeded to finish what he was doing and took a mental note to have a small talk with Kirino later. The mere idea of not being able to be together with Kirino scared him to death. He'd rather confront him and fix things before it was too late than risk losing their friendship forever.

_If I want to work this out, I must_ _talk to him!_

* * *

><p>Kirino sighed as he packed his soccer uniform into the bag. The Raimon defender had been in a depressing mode ever since he was enlightened to a new side of himself about a week ago. Needless to say, the discovery had caused him more distress than joy…<p>

Why? The reason was plain and simple. He likes boys. And when he said "likes", he didn't mean calling each other bros, being teammates or chatting about girls that they liked. The only right definition of the word "likes" here was a feeling that involved holding hands, cuddling, hugging and whispering loving words to each other..., which, wasn't very different from what he wanted to do with his best friend.

Yes, the true source of the mental pain he had been suffering from wasn't because he was gay. Surprisingly, the fact didn't bother him that much. He wasn't that interested in girls anyway. His parents separated when he was young and had left him to take care of himself ever since. Sure, they still paid for his education and other essential stuffs but it was not like they had been there to panic about their son loving another boy.

Anyway, back to the point. Yes, he is in love with Shindou. It took him only a few moments after finding out about his natural self to discover yet another shocking truth.

Ok "shock" might have been an understatement. He nearly smashed his head into the wall for god-knows-how-many-times this week. He hated the fact that there was a near 100% possibility that his romance would end up with a broken heart, **his** broken heart. It was both ironic and (painfully) amazing how he had hardly enjoyed the happiness of being in loved for the first time, the bitterness from an unrequired feeling caught up and chased away all the young boy's hopes for a happy ending.

Another sigh… The pink hair male shook away all the depressing thoughts, quickly zipped his bag closed and began to walk out of the changing room, along the way biding goodbye to his teammates. Lucky for him, Shindou had to discuss something with coach Kidou so he wasn't there right now, saving Kirino from making desperate efforts to avoid the brown hair boy, which he had been doing very often during the last week.

He knew that it wasn't really the right thing to do, but he couldn't help but put some distance between them as he wasn't ready to deal with these new feelings he had for the music prodigy. Hell he couldn't even face him without avoiding those beautiful brown eyes.

As he was busy with his thought, Kirino failed to notice a pair of sharp eyes trailing after him. The eyes were filled with desire and a silent devilish smile appeared.

**This is my very first fic and writing is not really my thing so my sincerest apologies for all the rocky mistakes. Oh and I wrote this out of impulse so I am not sure if I should carry on. Nevertheless, do tell me your opinions, ok! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My first intention for this chapter was to write the first part about Kariya and then use the second part as the continuation of the story. But then I noticed that there hadn't been that many fic about the boy so I decided to dedicate this whole chapter to be about him. After all, he will play a really important part in my story. I tried my best (you won't believe how many times did I fix this… =.=") to do some justice with this one so… I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**CHAP 2:**** Feelings II**

He likes him.

Yes, Kirino senpai is definitely in love with captain.

The fact was quite well hidden from everyone else, especially when it had just been discovered by the pink hair boy himself. But to Kariya Masaki, it was as clear as black and white. Nothing can escape these sharp brownish-gold eyes of his, especially when it had something to do with the beautiful defender of Raimon, Kirino Ranmaru.

In fact, the blue hair boy had realized Kirino's feelings before the boy himself did. It would be easy to notice if you paid enough attentions to the way they would talk to each other, how Kirino was always by captain's side, and those longing gaze that happened to be appearing non-stop in the attractive azure eyes recently.

"Tsk! Pathetic senpai". The blue hair defender commented in a low voice and secretly let out a snicker as he watched the addressed boy made his way out of the room with a depressing look on his face. Kariya knew. He knew that something liked this would happen sooner or later. This kind of situation was bound to appear for both of them. Kirino senpai was simply too innocent, too naive for these kinds of situation. Even if he had realized his feelings, he wouldn't have had any courage to do anything about it, let alone confessed. And captain…

Another quiet snicker.

Ok he admitted. The guy definitely has talent for music and is one hell of a genius playmaker. But when it came to love, no matter how much he cared for the other person, he became as clueless as possible. He might be a sensitive person but that didn't mean he cared much about his love life. On the contrary, there was no doubt in Kariya's mind that love was one of the last things the brown hair male would ever think of in his emotional list. And this hurtful but unavoidable truth would be sure to break his best friend's heart.

And how was it that he was able to know such things?

_Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Kariya began to walk out of the room and through the hallway of the soccer building. _

Simple. Because ever since he met Kirino Ranmaru, the older boy had become the center of his life.

It amazed even Kariya himself how much affects the senior had had on him. At first the pink hair boy was nothing but a girlish and seemingly weak defender who annoyed him till the very end. The only reason Kariya would pay any attention to the boy was because of his pestering attitudes towards the fellow defender's ways of playing. And truth is to be told, it wasn't a very nice type of attention, which involved tackling, stepping on the poor boy's foot, even spreading rumors (bad and completely false rumors) about him… Oh how tragically horrible their relationship was!

However, even in all those chaotic situations, Kariya still found himself unable to take his eyes off, in his previous and quite bitter opinions, the loud-mouthed senpai who wouldn't shut up about him being a SEED. The pink hair boy himself was like an enchanting spell that charmed Kariya's heart in the strangest but also most magical way possible. Everything he did, from the most common actions to the tiniest gestures, suddenly became beautiful in the other defender's hypercritical mind. So beautiful… that it created in his heart a lustful wish to claim the gorgeous-looking male as his own. And ever since the day the other began to open up his heart and give him his trust, the desire had only grown stronger and stronger through every minute that passed…

"Hey Kariya!"

"Huh?" Kariya stopped in his track and turned to look at the owner of the familiar voice who had interrupted his thoughts. "What is it Temma-kun?" A fake angelic smile appeared.

"Uhm… You see… I think something happened between Kirino-senpai and captain…" Kariya widened his eyes in surprised. Of all people, the soccer freak of the team was definitely the last person he expected to notice the situation this fast. "Really?"

"Yeah…" The other boy continued with a thoughtful look on his face. "They seemed a little distant lately… Do you think there is something wrong with their relationship?"

...

"I doubt so." Another lie.

"I see...oh well, you are probably right. After all, they are best friends. Nobody is closer than they are!" An innocent remark.

Kariya didn't respond immediately, instead he turned away and continued to walk towards the door. His eyes suddenly became so empty. "… You're right."

Temma also began to follow after him, the admiring smile never vanished from the boy's bright face. "I mean… I have never seen anyone who cares for each other more than they do. Their bond is probably stronger than anything. Also …"

"…"

"…"

The brown hair boy's voice seemed to gradually disappear from Kariya's mind as the conversation continued. This talk was becoming more and more of a waste of time to him.

It wasn't important.

Yes. It didn't matter to him that sempai loved someone else. No matter who, even if it was captain himself, he wouldn't allow him to get in his way. Ever since that fateful day when he was abandoned by his own love ones, he had gained this quite possessive nature. When he had wanted something, he would definitely have it, by any means possible… And let just say, the results were always satisfying.

As the soccer-obsessing boy's sight slowly disappeared after he had bid goodbye to his teammate, the fake gentle smile on the blue hair boy's face began to vanish as well, replaced by a sly and mysterious one.

"He will be mine. No matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope that wasn't a letdown. I still think some parts are a little clumsy. Anyway, I promise that the next chapter will focus more on the story instead of the emotions of the characters.<strong>

**Oh and please tell me what you think, ok! It's alright if you don't like it, I know I am still inexperienced in this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I was working on a Christmas fic last week. XD In addition, there was a last minute change since my previous idea seemed to become a quite "cliche" one and I don't want to bore everyone with my story... Oh and i kinda ditch naming the chapters since i couldn't really think of anything that was suitable. **

**Ok enough with the blabling! Please enjoy...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**Chap 3**

Evening had set in Inazuma town. Shindou was dinning at home with his parents after a long day of studying and playing soccer. However, as the conversation between three people continued, he found it harder and harder to concentrate on what the two adults were saying.

Obviously, the source of this unusual distraction was none other than Kirino Ranmaru.

The talk with coach Kidou went a lot longer than he had expected. And by the time he was done, everyone, including the pink hair boy, had already gone home. He felt a little disappointed that his best friend didn't wait for him. But then again, the boy **was** avoiding him so it wasn't really a surprise. The real trouble was that he had missed the chance to solve the problem between them. And he knew that unless he did something about it soon, he would probably have to get used to the other boy's cold treating from now on. And that, was the last thing he ever wished for.

"_A scholarship_? Oh Takuto I am so proud of you!" His mother's cheerful voice finally made its way to the boy's ears.

"Huh? What scholarship?" The boy asked with a surprised expression.

"The one from the American junior high for soccer of course… Takuto, have you been listening?" His father asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly at his son's odd lack of concentration.

"I am sorry, father. I was… a little distracted." Shindou replied hastily, feeling a little stupid for spacing out in a conversation with his own parents.

The older man still wondered about what had been puzzling the boy all evening. But he understood him enough to know that he would want to solve the problem himself, without concerning his parents. After all, that was the boy's nature, never relying on the family's fortunes or his parent's power, always wanting to do everything on his own. A tenacity that he undoubtedly inherited from, the man could proudly claim, his old man. So he decided to stop questioning the boy.

"Ok then… Like we were saying, it seems that a school from America has sent a letter to offer you a scholarship."

"A-America?"

"Yes, a well-known one to be exact. I have done some researches and there is no doubt on my mind that you will have a bright future studying in such a famous school. But of course, the decision is still yours to make, Takuto." As he finished his sentences, he looked at his son to study the boy's reactions to the news. However, Shindou answered with almost no hesitation at all.

"I like Raimon! A-and my friends too. I don't want to study in a school that doesn't have them…"

_Especially if Kirino is not there..._

"… I see" His father sighed. Although he respected the boy's decision, he couldn't help but felt a little disappointed that his son would miss out a golden opportunity. The school's proposal was, indeed, so tempting that he couldn't resist taking a final shot to change the boy's mind. "We still have until this weekend to answer them though. I suggest that you think about this for a little while longer. If you change your mind, just tell me. I'll arrange everything. But if your answer is still the same… well, that's ok too. It's your life after all…"

"Yes father…" Shindou said just to reassure the older man. There was no doubt on the boy's mind that his answer would stay the same. He had no intention to go to a place that was nearly halfway across the earth away from the pink hair boy. They had always been together, well at least until recently, and he wanted to keep things that way.

Yes, his answer wouldn't changed no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want this?"<p>

"Quit your babbling and just give it to me!" Kariya retorted as he snatched the small bag out of the other's hand.

"Ok ok... Man you are one snappy kid. I got to say, though, I was surprised to see the request. I didn't know that you use this kind of stuff."The other boy said using a mocking tongue, on his face was a sly smile. Sending him a death glare, the blue hair defender answered in a low voice "It's not for me." After that, he checked the items in the bag carefully, ignoring the inquiring glance that the other was sending him.

"Sure it will work?"

"100%. I mean I tried others before, but this one…" He pointed at the bag with a smirk "is a knock-out."

"Good." The first-year stated simply as he gave the money in his pocket to the other. Seeing the cash, the mysterious boy immediately grabbed it in his hand only to find Kariya had yet to let go of the payment.

"You didn't tell anyone about this, did you?" The shorter one asked, giving the other a cold, chilly look. His voice sounded almost threatening. "O-of course" The other gulped... No matter how many times he did business with him, he could never get used to the kid's dark aura. The boy was never an easy customer. Not until a few minutes later did Kariya let go of the prize and walk away without saying another word. Only after the boy's shadow completely disappeared from sights, did the taller boy sigh in relief.

"… I feel sorry for whoever he's going to give_ that_ to."

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Shindou's mood had been more than just bad. It seemed that their next match was a quite important one, so coach Kidou was determined to show them no mercy in the training menu. Nevertheless, that was not the main issue. The real problem was that he had to put so much concentration into soccer that he didn't have any chance to have a serious talk with his best friend liked he had intended to. The first thing he had to do the moment he set foot on the school yard was planning new strategies with the coach, followed by practicing, studying, again with the practicing. Adding to his difficulties, the pink hair boy showed absolutely no signs of wanting to reconcile with him. If anything, he became an expert in disappearing instantly and hiding from the brunette's sight. Shindou even suspected that the defender had used <em>The Mist <em>more than once just to buy some time to escape.

Shindou sighed heavily as he tried his best to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. But the more he struggled to concentrate, the more his mind drifted away from the lesson and travelled back to the image of a certain someone. How the hell would he fix things if Kirino kept on doing this?

The bell rang and the Raimon captain immediately stood up to shove all the books into his bag and turned around hastily, only to find the other's desk empty. What the..?

_Is it even legal to be able to move that fast? _

The boy mentally scolded himself for missing another chance. Then he released another sigh and headed toward the clubroom, hoping to catch his best friend there.

* * *

><p>Kirino was wandering around the school yard. His mind was full of thoughts. The pink hair boy was in no hurry to go to the clubroom despised the coach's strict order for them not to be late. If there was any place where a particular someone could grab a hold of him (which he had been doing way too often), then that would be the soccer team's meeting destination. The pink hair boy always managed to arrive just in time for the coach to begin their practice and never lingered too long after they finished. And the actions, he knew, were more than just frustrating for Shindou.<p>

He had already noticed the other's attempts to speak in private with him. However, the way things was now, the last thing he wanted was to have a one-on-one talk with the boy. Of course, it was anything but easy, avoiding a genius playmaker. Sometimes, he could swear that Shindou had gone all the way to figure out his escaping paths. But whenever the brunette managed to block his course, he acted on reflex and used his hissatsu technique. He hated misusing his own technique liked that, however, desperate times call for desperate measures after all. There was no way he was going to stand there and let his secret be discovered…

_I am such a coward…_

The boy exhaled a heavy breath. He looked at the watch to check the time.

"I guess it's about tim-"

"Kirino senpai."

The second year turned around to see a familiar figure standing a few steps behind him. Kariya was flashing him his signature smile. "Kariya, what are you doing here?" Kirino asked. Was it him or the first year's smile seemed a little different today? It looked kinda… mysterious.

"I am looking for you of course" the blue hair boy answered simply. He began to walk toward the taller male. The angelic smile never disappeared from his face. "Me?" Kirino asked, raising an eye brow at the other. "Why would you want to see me when we can just meet in the club-?"

"Can we talk? In private." Kariya asked, tilting his head slightly. The boy was standing right next to Kirino now. His body was bended forward a bit while the pair of sharp eyes was looking straight into the beautiful azure took a step back. Why did it feel like the kid was overpowering him… The senior took a while to study the other's facial expression. He looked at him inquiringly, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't figure out what was in the boy's head.

_Somehow I have a bad feeling about this._

"… Alright, but be quick ok. You know how dead set coach Kidou is about the time." Kirino accepted the request as he turned around and began to walk toward some place that was quieter. His relationship with Shindou was already bad enough, he didn't want to ruin the connection with another teammate. It must be something important if Kariya wanted to keep it just between them. Besides how bad could a small talk be?

Behind him, Kariya followed him quietly as the boy lowered his head a little to hide a devious small smile.

* * *

><p>"Kirino did what?" Startled by the sudden noise, the whole team stopped what they were doing and turned to the direction where the source of the voice was. The owner of the speech, Shindou, was standing with his hands crossed while looking at the person who just came into the room to deliver the news.<p>

"He said he didn't feel well so he went home." Breaking eyes contact with the captain, Kariya turned to everyone else and replied with a calm expression.

"Eh! Really?" Temma inquired surprisingly.

"But he seemed fine this morning..."

"What is he thinking skipping practice in a time like this?"

"Did something happen?"

"…"

While the chatter continued to fill the space, Shindou remained unusually quiet. He looked like his mind was deep in thoughts.

_Don't tell me… _

However, the genius immediately shook the ridiculous thought out of his head. There was just no way! That wasn't Kirino! No matter what, he would never flee practicing, not even if it was to run away from the brunette! The boy sighed as he told everyone to begin practicing. Coach Kidou was going to come any minute now. And if the team hadn't done with their warm-up by then, the older man would definitely give them one hell of an evening.

_I guess I will have to find out later…_

_***After practice***_

After taking a shower and changing into his uniform, Shindou walked out of the soccer building. He was planning to pay a visit to the pink hair boy's house today, seeing that it was Friday night and they didn't have school tomorrow. This way, he could find out what happened to the boy, and more importantly, confront him about his abnormal actions for the last week. This was the perfect chance. He knew Kirino's mother liked him a lot and would never refuse his presence. He and Kirino could have absolute privacy and as much time as they needed to talk things out. And primarily, the other wouldn't be able to escape from him this time. He hated to drive his best friend into the corner liked this, but the pink hair boy gave him no choice.

_The chase ended tonight…_

As he was about to leave the school's territory, a call was yelled out to stop him in his track.

"Captain, wait!"

Shindou looked behind to see Kariya ran toward him. The boy breathed heavily, as if he had just run a long way to get here.

"What is it Kariya?" Shindou asked composedly, looking at his fellow teammate.

"I-I think I saw a stranger entered Raimon old clubroom…"

Shindou widened his eyes in disbelief "But that place was locked up ages ago. We rarely use it now. Are you sure it wasn't a teacher?"

"Yes, I am sure. I have never seen him before. He just appeared in the room a-and then I heard loud noises from the insides. It was as if he was tearing the place down searching for something…"

"_**He was what? **_That is definitely not a teacher. You stay here! I will go and check!" Not waiting for the first-year's answer, Shindou ran toward the small flat that used to be Raimon soccer team's clubroom. That place is sacred for all the members of the team. There was no way he would let anyone do such things.

When he had reached his destination, the boy blasted the door wide opened, expecting to catch the culprit red handed. However, what he found was… nothing. Everything was normal. Nothing disappeared or was moved from its place…

"Hu-"

_**SLAM!**_

The boy wasn't able to finish his sentence as he fell unconscious from being hit from behind. He fell down onto the floor revealing a shadow holding a long bat.

As a drop of blood fell down from Shindou's head, the mysterious figure released a sly grin…

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Please review! I know that it was not perfect. So if you don't like it, it's ok to tell me, I promise to try harder next time..^^ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok… I just changed this fic into an M just in case ( I don't think there was anything serious but only to be sure, don't wanna be sued! ) And also, some shocking events will happen so please try not to kill me after you read this…. ( you don't know how broken-heart I was after I wrote this chap. TTxTT AGH! I hate myself for being co cruel!)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**Chap 4:**

Kirino slowly opened his eyes as he regained his conscious. The boy's mind was still a little foggy so he couldn't really see anything clearly.

_What… happen?_

He tried to get up from the bed but found himself unable to, due to the weight of something lying on his body. When some sense finally made its way back to the boy's head, he looked around to find he wasn't even in his own bedroom. He was lying on the couch of the team's clubroom. However, the real shock came only when he found out the thing that had been pinning him down was actually a person. And it was none other than…

"_**Shin-Shindou ?"**_

Kirino widened his eyes in horror as he sat immediately back up due to the sudden surprise.

_W-what is he doing here? We aren't supposed to-_

However the pink hair boy wasn't able to finish his thought as a shot of pain ran through his head. The boy hissed and quickly used his left hand to support his forehead. His eyes squeezed shut. How in the world did he get here? Why couldn't he remember anything? And what the hell was Shindou doing here too? He was support to get as far away from the brunette as possible dawn it!

"Shindou, w-why are you-"

"Ugh… Where… am I?"

Kirino froze in terror as the mentioned boy regained his conscious, probably due to the movements the pink hair boy had made. Shindou sat up and opened his eyes to find a familiar but horrified face right in front of him.

"Kirino!"

The word came out of the Raimon captain's mouth before he could even comprehend it. His eyes were also widened in disbelief. But then he suddenly lowered his head as he released a painful grow. It seemed that he was also suffering from the headache liked Kirino had. The pink hair boy couldn't find himself capable of moving an inch of his body. Of all the situations in which he had imaged himself being caught by the music genius and tried to avoid in every ways possible, waking up with the brunette on the couch in the their own clubroom didn't come anywhere near any of them. What was he going to do now? What _**could **_he do now? The one he had been dead set on avoiding was sitting right in front of him for god heaven's sake!

The thought of standing up and running away from Shindou ran across his mind, but before he could even consider the possibility, something stopped him in his track…

"You are hurt!"

Without giving it a second thought, the defender held out his hands to inspect the blood on Shindou's face, his body immediately moved on its own to close the space between them. He then noticed that the boy didn't show any signs of recovering from the pain like he did. If anything, he seemed even worse. "Bad" was not nearly enough to describe the state the brunette was in. He was breathing heavily, his face looked as pale as possible and his eyes remained shut as the eyebrows were drawn together, creating some wrinkles between them. The boy looked as if he was fighting something from the inside… When the brown eyes finally opened, as slowly as they could, they were fixed on the pink hair boy. Something about them seemed different…

"Shindou, are you ok?" Kirino asked hastily with a worried look on his face.

_Is it because of the injury? Did it make it worse for him?_

"Stay here, I'll go get some h-"

However, before the boy could stand up from his spot, an abrupt force pulled him back down and pinned him onto the couch once again. The pink hair male yelled out in both surprise and pain. The action was anything but gentle. The shorter boy looked back up in awe to see his best friend on top of him. Shindou panted tiredly as he kept a firm lock on the other's hands, pressing them besides his head. The boy's bangs made it difficult for Kirino to see his best friend's expression.

The defender couldn't even utter a word. He was in complete shock at the other's reactions. Shindou had never been violent with him before, not even in the tiniest gestures.

"S-Shindou…" The pink hair boy whispered quietly in fear.

The other didn't answer him. His breathing kept on getting heavier and heavier by the minute and the injury on his head didn't seem to help either.

"Shindou, l-let me go. Please, your injury… Ugh!" Another painful sound was made as the boy felt the grip on his wrists was tightened. The brown hair boy's grasp was so strong that he felt it was crushing his hands.

The other's next move shocked him even further. Before Kirino could comprehend what was going on, the brunette had pressed their lips together vigorously and forcefully shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth. The pink hair male was terrified as he tried to yell out his fright. But nothing came out. The brunette swallowed every sound he made and when Shindou finally released his hands and used his own ones to roam all over the defender's slender body, the actions only struck more fear into the boy's heart.

_Why is he doing this? How can he do this to me? No stop! Somebody stop him!_

Using his hands, Kirino tried to push the other away with all his might. But Shindou didn't even shift from his position. After he parted lips with the boy, leaving behind a bruise made by the force that was applied, the genius playmaker moved up a little to look straight into the pink hair boy's face with eyes filled with lust and desires. The other male was still panting exhaustingly due to the lack of air but his azure eyes were shot opened when he felt a hand grabbed a hold of his face to make him turn face-to-face with the brown hair boy. And the moment he looked into those pair of empty and cold brown orbs that he used to love so much, he knew.

_This is not Shindou._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, there were two people standing on the roof the soccer building. One was resting his hands on the fence as he gazed into the dark empty space in front of him. The freezing wind of the night flown through his blue locks, shifting them off his face for a moment to reveal the brownish-gold eyes that seemed to darkened due to the lack of light.<p>

"Is this really ok?" the other one asked. He had been standing and observing the boy for a while now.

Kariya didn't answer nor did he show any sign to indicate to he had heard the question. The boy remained quiet as he continued to stare into the faraway distance with a nonchalant expression.

...

"What do you mean?" The boy finally said in a low voice. The question was nearly inaudible but the silent night made it possible for the taller boy to hear it quite clearly. "You like him, don't you?" The other once again voiced his thoughts, crossing his arms together. And when he couldn't get an answer out of the first-year, he continued with a disapproving tone.

"You do know that once the drugs take over the boy's mind and body, he won't be able to control himself anymore right? And the one that I gave you, _is_ the strongest. It might… "

The taller boy hesitated to carry on as he tried to find more suitable words to describe the situation. "…make him go too far."

* * *

><p><em>Kirino released a painful cry as he fell onto the floor as the result of an attempt to escape from his now senseless friend. However the boy immediately got back on his feet since he knew he didn't have much time until the other recovered from the kick he just thrown at him in desperation. The pink hair male ran as fast as he could to the door, only to find it had been locked from the outside. <em>

"_NO!" The defender let out a horrified yell as he hopelessly tried to open the door. But it didn't even budge._

* * *

><p>"Good"<p>

...

The taller boy looked at the other with widened eyes. Did Kariya just say that he wanted those two to…

"Because that is exactly what I want." The blue hair defender said, unknowingly confirming the other's thought. He then lowered his head and started to laugh quietly, ignoring the confusing glance that was sent to him.

The trader was about to ask him more questions to verify his intentions. But seeing the state the other was in, he doubted the boy was going to answer him truthfully. Even when Kariya was snickering silently to himself, the other could see a slight flash of pain in the boy's eyes. It was true that the emotion was nothing compared to the satisfaction he gained, but it was still there, lingering in the boy's expression. The taller boy then decided to drop his intention and lifted his fingers to touch the skin between his eyebrows as he sighed.

"You and that twisted mind of yours…"

* * *

><p><em>A loud bang was heard as Kirino found himself crashed into the wall behind him. The boy shut his eyes as he endured the pain from the impact. The next thing he knew he was trapped between the wall and Shindou's body. The pink hair boy couldn't escape due to Shindou's hands pinning to the wall, blocking his every paths. The brown hair boy immediately pressed his lips against his neck and began to enjoy the taste of the sweet and fragrant skin. Kirino gasped as his body frozen in shock. The boy tried to push the other away but the more he struggled the more he felt liked there was no hope left. Even if he was able to get away from the brunette there was absolutely no place to run to. So he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to endure the strange sensation the other was giving him as his body continued to shake in fear.<em>

_However, just as the pink hair boy was about to surrender, he opened his eyes in surprise as he heard a small voice talking to him._

"_Ki… Kiri…no…" _

_Shindou panted heavily as he stopped what he was doing and laid his head on the other's shoulder. His mind was spinning and his body felt so hot he thought he was going to blow up any moment now. However, he couldn't give up. He couldn't continue doing this to his best friend. Why was he doing such things? Why couldn't he control his actions anymore? No, he had to stop. If he didn't stop now…_

"_Please… push me away… please… Kirino" The brown hair boy clenched his fists tightly as he tried to restrain himself from doing what his inner demon was screaming him to do._

"_I… I can't control… myself… So please…please do it before…" _

_Shindou couldn't speak anymore as he feared he would lose his sense again if he was to waste another breath. The boy's mind could only focus on holding back his own desires and actions now._

_Kirino eyes were still widened in disbelief. And after he finally realized what was going on, he felt his heart ached having to witness the person he loved going through such pains. But there was nothing he could do now. Shindou was right. Unless he did as the boy had told him to, he would regret letting this chance slipped right through his fingers. He had to do it! He had to push Shindou away and found something to keep the boy under control or all the sufferings and efforts the other went through for him would be for nothing._

* * *

><p>Kariya's companion raised his head afterwards and sent the shorter boy another inquiring glance. "You do know that the boy is going to fight back right? What if he gets away? Won't your plan be ruined then?"<p>

"I already took some precautions" Kariya said simply as he shifted his eyes to look at the other from the side, a smirk remained on his face. " The door and… something else." The taller boy raised an eyebrow to show his confusion. But then a thought flashed through his mind as he quickly figured out the thing first-year was talking about.

"Don't tell me… you use the other one too."

* * *

><p><em>Shindou made a worn out smile in relief as he felt the boy's hands on his shoulder. However it was not long-lasted. All of a sudden, Kirino's body dropped to the ground and the pink hair boy let out a cry. It seemed almost as if the unexpected motion of his own body surprised him too. <em>

_Trying to catch his best friend, the playmaker found himself being pulled along with the action and both boys ended up landing on the floor. _

"_Ki-Kirino, what-"_

"_I can't move." Shindou widen his eyes as he tried to listen to the mumble. The boy's sense was starting to drift away from his minds again. He shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on forcing himself back. But with every minutes that passed, the boy found it harder and harder to keep his sane._

"_Shindou… I… I can't move my body…" The defender spoke in fear with his head lowered and his dazzling eyes stretched out in realization. The boy was shaking severely but no matter how hard he tried he literally couldn't move. It was like all the energy just suddenly got lifted away from him, leaving behind a powerless boy who no longer had even the strength to stand on his feet, let alone pushing someone away now. Kirino tightened his grab on the other's shoulder in frustration and despair. Why was this happening? How could anyone do this to them? What should he do now?_

"_Sh-Shindou, what are we-" _

"_Kirino, I am sorry"_

_And before the pink hair boy could utter another word, he was pulled into another dominant kiss. When he realized the other's eyes had already returned to its previous state, he knew._

_There is nothing that can be done now._

* * *

><p>Kariya sat down, leaning on the fence behind him and lowered his head. The taller boy was no longer there. He had already left him alone, hoping that the action would help the boy think more clearly about his plan. Nevertheless, the blue hair boy showed absolutely no signs of wanting to stop the two in the room below him.<p>

"When I want something, I will have it…" The boy silently remained himself of his goal.

He then continued to mutter things quietly to himself… "It's not my fault. It theirs…"

"I won't let anyone get in my way…"

"Nobody can steal him away from me…"

"…"

After a while, the whispers suddenly stopped. A moment of silence passed and Kariya lifted his head to turn towards the dark sky and reveal a devious smirk.

"He is mine."

* * *

><p><em>It's hurt! It's hurt so much!<em>

Kirino tightened his grab on the other boy's shirt as he gritted his teeth in pain. Why was Shindou doing this to him? Why was he causing him so much pain? The pink hair boy knew all the answers and also that it was not the boy's fault but still, the questions kept echoing insides his heads, invading his sanity as he suffered both physically and mentally.

"Shindou… please… please stop this…" A tear dropped down onto the brunette's face as water started to flow from the rim of the attractive azure eyes. Kirino couldn't even remember how many times he had already said these words and released these pleads in desperation. It pained him so much to see both of them agonizing liked this.

He knew. He knew that his voice could no longer reach the person whom he loved anymore. The boy's mind was supposed to be lost a long time ago. The fact that he was able to pull it back for a short among of time had already proved to the defender how much Shindou cared for him and that the boy would go through anything for his sake. However, this time, it really was hopeless. He knew that, but he couldn't help but kept on trying to reach the boy's heart, hoping that he would once again answer him, even if it was just for a second.

Unexpectedly, the pink hair boy was pulled into the prodigy's arms and he widened his eyes in awe. Shindou tightened his embrace. His head was lowered as tears started to fall down across his face too. He chanted again and again with a barely audible voice :"Sorry… I am so sorry… please…" The boy sounded so vulnerable, so broken-heart, Kirino felt his heart ached at every word the boy whispered.

"I can't stop… I want to… please believe me… But I can't… so please, please try to bear with me for a little while longer… please… Ranmaru…"

Kirino shut his eyes as he grabbed his hands around Shindou's back and held on tight to the boy. He sniffed again and again, touched by the other's word. He heard him. Shindou heard him. Even in this chaotic situation, he still cared for him so much. Not until now did the pink hair boy realize how much he meant for the other and how stupid he was, thinking that Shindou would leave him if he knew the truth.

From that moment on, the pain didn't even slacken even a little. If anything, it kept growing and growing through every minutes and Kirino felt as if his body was being torn apart. But Shindou never let go of him. He wrapped the boy deeply in his arms, constantly whispering comforting words into the boy's ears.

"Just a little more…"

"It's almost over…"

"It won't hurt anymore…"

"…"

They were lies. None of them was true. But to Kirino, they were also the most genuine words he had ever heard in his life. The defender continued to cry softly into the other's shoulder. The brown hair boy lifted his head and pressed their lips together gently. And when they parted slowly from the pleasing touch, the words that Kirino had been sealing away insides his heart for many lonely nights were finally released through the boy's whispering voice…

"I love you Takuto."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Guys... I don't think I have a heart anymore. I change my mind, you can kill me. TTxTT**


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for the delay. This one was quite difficult for me to write since so much happened in the last chap so I intent to slow down a little. **

**Anyway, there's not much to say so… please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**Chap 5**

"_Where am I?"_

_Kirino opened his eyes as he found himself standing all alone, surrounded by darkness. _

_He glanced around looking for a presence, a sign or anything that could give him even a tinniest clue to what was going on… Yet, no matter how much he tried all he could see was a pit black space, so he started walking towards a random direction, hoping to at least find a way to escape from such impure atmosphere._

_He walked and walked… The pink hair boy kept walking even when it was clear that the action was getting him nowhere away from this unpleasant place. Nevertheless, he felt so calm… A normal person, no, the usual him would have been freaked out by now being in such a situation. Yet, it was almost as if his emotion was shut down temporarily, making him unable to feel any fear at all, so he just carried on taking step after step to move forward without hesitation. Finally, after who-knows-how-many minutes or maybe even hours of walking, he couldn't really tell as his sense of time seemed to have disappeared too, his body stopped on its own as his eyes was widened in surprise when he spotted a familiar figure standing in isolation a few meters away. And after he realized who the mysterious boy was, his mouth uttered the very name that sent his heart racing insides his chest…_

"_Shindou…"_

_The moment the delightful sound escaped through his voice, all of the feelings he once lost suddenly found their ways back to the boy's soul as relief and happiness filled his still pounding heart. _

"_Shindou! I am here Shindou!"_

_Hearing the call, the brown hair boy turned around to the other's direction. The defender was about to dash towards his best friend and run into the arms of the person whom he love but then stopped halfway when the prodigy raised his face and revealed a sad expression, tears brimming over his warm brown eyes. Kirino stood in shock but before he could take another step towards the other, Shindou mumbled something quietly in his mouth and started to walk away in the direction to a door leading to a world filled with light. The pink hair boy snapped out of his frozen state and yelled out desperately to his best friend._

"_Shindou wai-"_

_The boy was about to spring from his post when all of a sudden, he found himself crashed against a net of red strings that appeared out of nowhere, separating him from the playmaker. When he reached the door, Shindou stopped to look back once again and flashed the other a heavyhearted smile. _

"_Don't go…"_

_The word came out of Kirino's mouth before he could even comprehend what was going on. Tears started to form in the rim of his eyes._

"_Please don't leave me..."_

_And the moment the final words were uttered, the light from the other world shot right through the door, swallowing the sight of the person he loved…_

* * *

><p>Kirino shot back up from the bed as he released one heavy breath after another. His eyes were widened in horror. The blurred visions from the nightmare that just haunted him were still swinging in his head.<p>

"Kirino sama, you are awake."

The pink hair boy perked up his head to see a maid entering the room with a stray on her hand. He knew that girl. She was one of Shindou's maids. But if she was here, then this place was…

The second Kirino glanced to his right, an image of a certain brown hair boy made its entrance into his sight. Shindou was sitting on a chair positioned right next to him. And from the look of it, the boy must have fallen asleep while he was looking after his friend. His body was bended down forwards, relying on the side of the bed. Unconsciously, the defender exhaled a breath in relief as his shoulder relaxed from the tension he didn't even realize he had been holding inside. That stupid dream.

"He wouldn't leave your side no matter what we said."

Remembering the maid's presence, the pink hair boy flinched and returned his gaze to the older girl. He was about to open his mouth to say something but before he could voice the obvious question in his head, the maid had already had the answer.

"Shindou sama brought you back home last night and told us to let you sleep in his bedroom. He has been taking care of you ever since."

The maid then moved to the couch where she put the food on the table and added with a smile.

"I prepared some breakfast for you two, in case you are hungry. Oh and we already washed your clothes Kirino sama. We will be sure to return it once it's dry."

Only after hearing that statement did the boy realize he was not in his own clothes. He was wearing one of the prodigy's sleeping pajamas. No wonder the sleeves felt a bit too long. But when he became aware of what that really meant, a blush danced its way across his face.

"Uh… Uhm… was it you who…"

"Oh no of course not! We wouldn't do such thing. Please be at ease, Shindou sama changed your clothes himself."

The maid replied hastily to reassure the boy that the servants in this house hadn't invaded his privacy. However the answer only made the boy's face grown even redder than before. The woman then left the room after telling him to call if he needed anything, to which Kirino thanked with a small smile.

Only after the door was fully closed, did the smile slowly vanish from the boy's expression as he once again lifted his attention to the one lying next to him.

_He was here all night…_

Kirino thought silently to himself. The defender then lowered his head as he started to recall what happened last night.

The couch, the yelling, the locked door, and then…

The instant the memories of the last part came back, Kirino flinched sharply and he could feel his body began trembling non-stop. The chaotic emotions from previous night were still lingering inside him, invading his heart and soul… The boy squeezed his eyes shut to prevent petrified tears from escaping from them. However they were shot wide open the next moment when he heard Shindou's mumbling voice.

"Ki… ri… no…"

The defender turned to look at his friend in awe. The playmaker was still sleeping and was talking in his sleep, constantly calling the other's name. All of a sudden the pink hair male's body stop shaking on its own and the boy could feel a warm feeling overrunning inside him, chasing all the horrible emotions away from his once terrified heart. Kirino closed his eyes gently as the weight in his chest was lifted in the most magical way possible. Even when he was sleeping and only doing it unintentionally, Shindou could still make him feel better. In fact, the music genius's presence itself was enough to cheer him up, no matter in what situations… A small soft smile returned to the defender's expression as he looked endearingly at the person whom he loved with all his heart and released a quiet whisper…

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p><em>It's warm…<em>

Shindou thought as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying fully in the bed. It took a few minutes for the music prodigy to completely regain his consciousness. The boy gradually got up from the bed and when his sense came back altogether, he flinched and looked to his left to see an empty space. However, before he could panic about the disappearance of a particular someone, a cheerful voice made its way to the boy's ears.

"Good morning Shindou!"

The brown hair boy turned his face toward the couch on which the person he was looking for was sitting. The pink hair boy flashed him a gentle smile. The morning sunlight shined right through the window to where Kirino was sitting, brightened the air around him and highlighted the boy's beautiful slender feature, making him looked like an angel that just descended from heaven. Shindou sat there in awe as his eyes took in the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The defender rose from his spot. But when the boy took a step to move closer to the bed, a shot of pain was sent through his body as he fell onto his feet, clenching his stomach in pain.

"Kirino!"

Shindou immediately jumped out of the bed to run toward his best friend and kneel before him. He reached out his hands to touch Kirino's shoulder when suddenly, he could the boy flinched under the contact. Realizing the impact his action had on the other, the playmaker quickly drew his hand back.

…

A moment of silence passed between the two boys. The pink hair boy's head was still lowered as his eyes widened in confusion, not knowing what to do in this situation. And the same went for his best friend whose body also frozen, putting them in an awkward dead air…

"Your maid came in and brought us some breakfast…"

Kirino decided to break the quiet moment. The boy then stood on his feet again, but when he saw the worried look in the other's eyes, he added in haste with a small smile.

"I am fine! I already took the medicine you asked the maid to prepare. It just needs a while longer to have effects that's all… Come on, you must be hungry."

Despite the tempting invitation, seeing that his stomach was grumbling inside, the only thing Shindou could do was staring at his best friend in absolute awe. Of all the reactions the boy had imaged his friend would take once he woke up, pretending that everything was normal was… well, nowhere near his list of predictions. To tell the truth, he was surprised that the boy didn't cut all ties with him the moment he got up. After all, his actions from the previous night were, no matter what the circumstance was, simply unforgiveable.

As he recalled the faint yet eventful memories, the boy clenched his teeth and tightened his fists on the round. His head was lowered in both shame and anger, not daring to look into the other's azure eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands got a hold of his face softly and slowly lifted it up to make him turn face to face with the pink hair boy. Kirino then smiled lightly and said to the other in a quiet voice despite the fact that there were only the two of them in the room.

"Stop thinking about it for a second, ok? Let just eat first…"

And when the defender took Shindou's hands in his own ones to gently guide him toward the couch, Shindou could feel his expression softened as all the heavy thoughts made their ways out of the boy's mind momentarily.

The two boys sat there as Shindou finished his breakfast calmly. Neither said anything to each other. The brown hair boy could only focus on his current action as he tried to keep last night's scenery out of his head. And Kirino seemed to be deep in thoughts as he waited patiently for the other.

When the brown hair boy was done filling his body with energy, the defender suddenly called in joyful tone.

"Shindou."

The addressed boy turned his attention to his friend to see an exciting grin on his face as the sunlight reflected brightly in the boy's beautiful azure eyes.

"Let's go to the amusement park!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that didn't bore you guys. I didn't want to rush things and then ruined the whole fic so I decided to take things slow and steady. <strong>

**Anyway, please tell me what you think ok. I really am looking forward to the reviews, they are my motivations to continue. ^^**

**Well then, until next time! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! I still can't believe I manage to finish this one in peace. XD**

**Well kinda… I did change my mind about at the end and fix the whole last part… oh well, at least I didn't erase the whole chapter. ;P**

**Enough with the babbling! Please enjoy… ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**CHAP 6**

"K-Kirino, are you s-sure about this?" The brunette asked uncertainly as he felt the roller coaster moving up higher and higher with every second that passed. His companion happily replied with a wide grin on his face. "Relax! We are already here aren't we! Can't back out n-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy's final word was replaced by screams from both of them as they dropped down from the top of the railroad at the highest speed. And as the ride accelerated every now and then, their cries got louder and louder, both feeling the intense pressure of a life time.

Later, only after the boys got off the nerve-wracking ride, did Kirino let out a nervous chuckle as he tried to keep his balance, feeling a little light-headed.

"He he… I guessed that _was_ a bit too much huh…"

Shindou couldn't answer as he too was still panting quite heavily. The boys then went and sat on a nearby bench to take a break. The Raimon captain rested his head against the back of the stone chair to calm himself down and get his thoughts together.

After that morning when Kirino suggested this d... outing, the boys went back to the defender's place so that he could have a change of clothes, seeing that his uniform was not really a suitable choice for a day in the amusement park. Despite the other's hesitation with the whole idea, the pink hair male seemed to be a little overly energetic about his plan... Okay, "a little" was not really the right word. Ever since they got to their destination, he had been practically dragging Shindou everywhere non-stop. They tried almost everything that came into the boy's sight.

However, even when he was being pulled (quite forcefully) around the place, the prodigy couldn't help but felt himself softened every time he saw the other's attractive azure eyes glittered with excitement and joy, a sight he hadn't been able to see for quite a while now… But then again, it had been that way ever since they became best friends. The pink hair boy's happiness was always wondrously transferred to the other and that too gave him comfort knowing how strong their bond was.

What really bothered him was the fact that his heart wouldn't stop racing insides his chest at the slightest touch from the beautiful boy. Now that was new. Why would he felt that way? What was it that made him so nervous merely from the boy's presence?

The questions kept ringing inside Shindou's mind until a cold object was suddenly pressed against his cheek. Jumping at the unexpected contact, the brown hair boy raised his head to see Kirino standing next to him, in his hand was a bottle of cold water and on the boy's face, a joyful grin.

"Gotcha!"

The instant his eyes took in the defender's heartening smile and glowing feature due to the sunlight, Shindou's heart skipped a beat as the feebleness faded away, replaced by another feeling that strangely appeared out of nowhere... nervousness. The boy couldn't understand why he would feel this way so he hastily shook his head to clear his mind. Kirino raised an eyebrow inquiringly at the other but decided to turn a blind eye to the strange behavior and simply handed the water to his best friend.

"You thirsty?"

Receiving the drink from his friend, the brown hair boy responded quite slowly "Well yeah… thank you. But you shouldn't move around too much." The worried look returned to the brunette's eyes. He raised his hand to pull his friend down, making the boy sit next to him. Kirino's smile was replaced with a pout. "That again? I told you I already too-"

"And I believe you." The boy cut off his friend

"What I meant was that you should rest a little after ridding… that _thing._" He then tossed his head over to the roller coaster where they were just a few minutes ago to emphasize his point.

"Oh that! You're right..." The pink hair boy stuck out his tongue with a shy grin as he raised his hand to the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed. "Now… where should we go next?" The azure eyes boy shifted his attention to the map on his hands. As Shindou turned to look at his best friend, the boy took a decent look at the other, finally having some time off to calm himself down from all the activities, and noticed… Kirino's choice of clothing. The pink hair boy was wearing jean shorts with suspenders that went around his shoulders and over the sleeveless white shirt he put on the inside. The outfit was quite simple and convenient actually… and somehow also…

"You look cute."

The compliment escaped from the captain's mouth before he could even comprehend it. "Eh!" The other let out a surprised sound as he was taken aback by the unexpected comment. Kirino perked up his head to look at his companion with widened eyes and a quite flushed face.

When Shindou finally realized the true meaning of his own words, the boy frozen at his spot and automatically felt his face reddened.

Holy crap! What did he just say?

"G-G-GOOD! I-I mean you look... g-good. Not that you didn't before… j-just unexpectedly today…"

Wait a minute… Why would he be embarrassed? Kirino was his friend. There was nothing wrong with complimenting on how the boy looked. After all, the defender did seem exceptionally cut- Agh! What the hell was he thinking! How could he call a boy cute! How could he even_ think_ like that? God killed him now!

As Shindou continued to torture himself insides his mind and tried to keep his gaze headed to another direction, Kirino gradually steadied his own heart beat and said in a shy tone, the boy's head was lowered a little. "I-It's okay… I know what you mean…"

Honestly, he didn't. The pink hair boy wasn't really sure of his best friend's intention when the boy said those words. But as he realized the clearly shown discomfort on the brunette's face, he decided that it was best for both of them to just drop this subject. He wouldn't have the guts to ask Shindou anyway, seeing as his face was just as red as the other.

"L-let's go! I think there's a water show nearby…" The defender took the other's hand and pulled him along.

Still feeling a little anxious, Shindou just followed the boy's guidance quietly… But the awkward air was broken when Kirino suddenly stopped and surprised the boy behind him. Unsure about the action, the prodigy was about to ask him what happened when the pink hair boy turned around to look straight into his eyes. Then the boy's expression suddenly softened as he said with a smile.

"Thanks…"

He then resumed to walking towards their destination, still locking hands with his best friend. Somehow, Kirino's tender smile eased the anxiety in the genius's heart and he couldn't help but smiled himself, lovingly at the sight of the other and continued to follow the boy…

After that, the two boys went to many other places in the Amusement Park. They laughed together, walked side by side as they visited the attractions. Unconsciously, they never let go of each other's hands and just enjoyed the innocent happiness of being able to be with their special person. To the pink hair boy of course, this trip had a lot more meanings then just an outing with his best friend. Even when Shindou didn't really realize it, the defender still considered this to be his very first date with the person he loved…

He knew that it was a little unfair, especially when the playmaker had no idea what was really going through his mind. But in the end, he only wanted to spend time with the boy, to make it up for having avoided him for the last few days, and also, repay him. Kirino knew that the boy hadn't forgiven himself yet for what happened, but he wanted to reassure him that the only thing he truly did was proving to Kirino how much he cared for him and treasured him. Not only that, the brunette had also shown Kirino just how deep his own love was for the prodigy. If anything, he was grateful to Shindou. If it wasn't for him, the pink hair boy would have never realized the extent of his own feelings, he would still be lost, not knowing what to do, and continue his foolish actions towards the other.

Shindou would never hate him. Yes, he knew that now. And he couldn't be more thankful or feel more blessed that the boy cherished him so much. No one could have treated him with as much care as the he had...

As the thoughts went through his mind, Kirino raised his head to look at best friend, who had taken the turn to lead the way this time. They were walking through a quite empty part of the park. Shindou continued to look at the map, trying to determine where they should went next and was completely unaware of the yearning gaze his companion was sending him.

The moment the playmaker turned around to look at his friend, he stopped as the boy widened his eyes in awe when he saw the expression on the other's face. The pink hair boy was watching him with an endearing look in his stunningly beautiful eyes. Both his cheeks were decorated with slight blushes that were intensified with ever second that passed. Overwhelmed by the strangely astonishing beauty he suddenly found in the other, Shindou was about to take a step back when he became aware of how close to him the boy was standing. But Kirino closed the little distance they had left and reached out his hands to hug the boy tightly around his back. After that, the defender immediately buried his face into the other's torso, trying to hide the scarlet glow that had already spread all the way to the back of his ears as he slowly shut his eyes to purely enjoy the feeling of being so close to the one he loved.

Barely keeping balance after the sudden motions of his friend, Shindou could feel the heat returning to his face as Kirino's warm body was pressed against his own. The Raimon captain unconsciously placed his hands gently around the other. The two boys just stayed in that position silently for a while as the sun began to set down from the sky, indicating that evening was coming. One didn't want to leave. The other was simply too stunned to do anything. And only after Shindou's senses came back to his mind, could the boy open his mouth to ask with a slightly confusing voice.

"K-Kirino, are you cold?"

Well, most of his senses anyway… Only after he heard his own question, did the prodigy realize how dump it actually sounded and mentally scowled himself. The addressed boy let out a soft chuckle as he rested his head against the brown hair boy's shoulder. His eyes still refused to open when he answered him in a rather pleasant and whispering tone.

"No…"

Silence once again surrounded the air around them. But instead of giving out an awkward moment, it made them felt so natural, as if this was where they meant to be... Without even knowing it, Shindou started to grow rather fond of their situation as he began to fell in love with the warmth of the other's body and was hypnotized by its aromatic scent. The last time he checked, Kirino wasn't very attracted to perfume and fragrance. Did the boy always smell this sweet…

"Shindou…" After a minute that felt like an eternity, Kirino quietly called the other with a low voice, still not moving from his spot.

"W-what is it?" The prodigy asked timidly, in the back of his mind hopping to keep their now rather comfortable position with each other.

"Do you remember Shindou? What I said last night…" The boy asked, with as much tenderness as before, but this time the smile was no longer there and his head was buried even further into the other's shoulder. Shindou's body stiffened a bit when the boy reminded him of the much dreadful memories... But when he finally got his sense together to think about the question, he suddenly realized what his friend was talking about…

When he couldn't get an answer out of his friend, Kirino lifted his head up and pulled back slightly from the boy. The defender couldn't see his best friend's face as the boy's head was lowered and his bangs hid away any signs of expression… The pink hair boy gazed at the other with sorrowful eyes. He then raised his hands to cup Shindou's face and gently lift it up to look into the warm brown eyes that he fell desperately in love with.

"Takuto I…" The sentence only went halfway as the pink hair boy closed his eyes once again and slowly lean in to let their lips come together.

The kiss was soft since the touch was light and gentle, yet it was enough to make the pink hair male's hands grow a little shaky as he tried to battle the pounding heart in his chest and keep his composure at the same time. Shindou's eyes were widened a little a first, surprised by the connection. But then, like a magical spell, the touch slowly captivated the boy's heart and filled his soul with ease…

As he took one last endearing glance at the beautiful boy before him, Shindou began to close his eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… I am still not sure about some parts but I guess this is the best that I can give you guys. Hope it is enough.<strong>

**Well then, this is it for now. Don't worry, this is not the end of my story, there's still… quite a lot more. I hope you guys will bear with me… -nervous chuckle- **

**Oh and please review ok! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This one is not as delightful as the other last two ok. You can say that it is a bit of a downer… **

**Oh well, who am I to tell you what to think! Please just enjoy… ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**Chap 7: Sorry… and goodbye.**

"I can't!"

In a swift movement, Shindou pushed himself away from his best friend.

Time seemed to stop as the pink hair boy's eyes were widened in surprise. The brunette was gripping his hands on his companion's shoulders, keeping the boy in a safe distance.

The defender couldn't even utter a word. Only after the piecing wind flown through his frozen body, did the boy finally realize what just happened… Reaching out his hand, Kirino softened his still confused eyes as he let out a tender but also worried voice. "Shindou… what…"

But before the boy could finish his question and send the other a comforting touch, the Raimon captain used his own hands to seize the other's wrists and stopped them from coming any closer. The other's eyes once again widened at the sudden contact. The prodigy wasn't looking at him. He was persistently sending his gaze to the ground as his bangs conceal his expressions. But somehow, even when he couldn't see his friend's face, Kirino could feel the sorrowful pain that the other was suffering from. This time the pink hair boy felt his throat went dried along with his own voice, and when he gradually understood the meaning behind brunette's actions, the music genius clarified his fear by slowly pulling out of his clasps.

After he completely released the other from his touch, Shindou whispered the very words that ripped Kirino's heart apart.

"... I am so sorry Kirino."

And with that, the Raimon captain turned his back to the other and began to walk away, leaving behind a boy who stood alone as a single tear ran down across his beautiful face…

* * *

><p>Shindou was standing in his room with his head lowered and his face covered with both anger and agony…<p>

The instant the Raimon captain was about to allow himself to sink into the ongoing alluring kiss and forget everything else besides the charming boy in front of him, an electric shot struck right through his mind and brought back all the memories from the previous night... The boy was then reminded of his unforgiveable actions, and along with them, his guilt…

That's right. He didn't deserve this. All of this.

How could he shamelessly hold his best friend like that when it was these very arms that forced the boy against his will only last night? How could he forget the terrifying expressions that had appeared on the boy's face, or the pleading words that his body had ignored, and the tears those beautiful eyes had shed in both torment and desperation?

The tears… Kirino had never once cried in front of him ever since that day. And yet, the very first tears he released in many years were caused by the boy's most trusted friend.

A long time ago, the first time he saw the heartbreaking tears flowing out non-stop from the dazzling azure gaze of the little boy who was crying in his arms when his parents finally decided to split up after many nights of fighting and yelling, it was the prodigy's unfading vow to always protect his dear friend, to never let him meet with another sorrowful experience like that again... And to this very day, that decision had never even wavered. Yes. Shindou would never forgive anyone that dared to make his best friend cried.

And he himself was no exception.

…_I don't deserve to be by his side anymore…_

* * *

><p>As he lied on the bed in his own room, Kirino constantly stared at his phone with a lifeless expression. It was near morning as the gleam of the first sunlight was starting to shine brightly through the glass of the window. Yet the pink hair male hadn't slept for even a moment during the whole night… Dark circles could be seen under his eyes and even though the boy was drained of his energy, he refused to let his now swelling eyes and feeble body get some rest.<p>

The boy was unconsciously waiting for something, something that he didn't even know…

What was it he wondered? A miracle? Or maybe a fairy from all those love stories that his mother used to tell him every night, when she was still here with him that is, so that the magical woman could fix it, everything, and then changed them back to the time when none of this mess had happened… He shouldn't have done it, saying those words, dragging his friend around and showing his affections like that… and now, because of those senseless actions, the situation had become even worse for both of them… Oh how he wished he could just disappear now and forget everything that just happened…

Never lifting the phone out of his sight, the boy suddenly muttered to himself in quiet.

"Fool…"

He knew what he was waiting for… that determined look that he had always admired, those beautiful tears and smiles that he fell in love with from the bottom of his heart… the one person that he had been longing for ever since the first time they met... He knew that he was just lying to himself, so that he wouldn't have to suffer the pain of having to face with the harsh but inevitable reality, so that his heart wouldn't be reminded of those aching memories and cruel words…

As the pink hair boy felt his senses drifting away and his sights becoming wearier with every second, his azure eyes that was still illuminating from signs of tears began to shut slowly and the boy fell asleep with the unbearable pain in his chest…

...

That afternoon Kirino woke up with a message on his phone from Shindou. And the contents of the text made the pink hair boy jumped right out of his bed and bolted out of the house without hesitation, not even caring to change the clothes he had been wearing since yesterday.

The boy ran to the airport as fast as his feet could carry him. In his chest he could feel his heart beating with tremor and fear...

_Why? Why would you do that?_

Suddenly, the image of the nightmare from that night came back to him all at once and the sight in which his friend was devoured by light from the other world, the world that he couldn't reach, was so close to becoming a reality that he began to pray insides his head from desperation

_Oh god, please don't let it come true. Please let me be there in time to stop him…_

When he finally arrived at his destination, the boy panted exhaustingly as he looked around, searching for familiar sight. People were staring inquiringly at him but he didn't care. The one important thing in his minds now had nothing to do with them and their freaking opinions about his appearance.

Right now, his only concern was…

"T_his is our last alert to all customers going on plan S1O, to the USA. Please be immediately present at gate 7… I repeat…"_

* * *

><p>Shindou was sitting on the waiting line in front of the gate to his flight. He was the last one left that hadn't gotten on the plane. And the last warning was announced a few moments ago already… The boy had no idea why he was still here.<p>

What was he waiting for?

His friends?

The decision to accept the scholarship was made just last night and he didn't tell anyone about it. Even though he did text a goodbye message to the Kirino, the pink hair male was probably still sleeping right now. The brown hair boy didn't know what had possessed him to even have the courage to send his friend that message, but in the end Kirino had every right to know the truth. Or maybe he just couldn't bear lying to a person who he cared that much for.

But it didn't matter what the reason was. In fact, right now, nothing matted to him anymore... Even if his friend had seen the message, there was no way he could be here that quickly, let alone having the time to find his gate.

_I really should go now…_

The thought went through the music genius's mind as he stood up from his spot and started to walk towards the gate. However, just as he was about to pass through the door, a figure appeared from the crowd behind him and hastily let out a desperate yell.

"DON'T GO!"

The brown hair boy stopped in his track and unintentionally held his breath. He recognized that voice.

_How…_

Kirino stood a few meters behind the playmaker as he was still trying to catch his breaths. His despairing gaze never left the other. Even when Shindou didn't turn around to look at his best friend, the brunette's feet were glued to the ground and the boy literally couldn't move an inch of his body… What was he doing? He had to go now or he would miss his plane! He couldn't stay! He really couldn't stay any longer for Kirino's sake god damn it! Why? Why wouldn't this freaking body move?

_Move._

The brown hair boy quietly and constantly repeated the word insides his mind to urge himself to continue walking. However, before he could even get his senses right, a pair of hands quickly grabbed him around his body and his eyes were open widely in pure amazement when he felt someone's warmth was pressed against his back…

_Move..._

Even when his head began to spin from the pink hair boy's touch, the word kept echoing insides his mind… And along with it is a trembling voice from the other…

"Please… don't go… please…"

Kirino's voice sounded crushed. His grip hardened when the thought of being apart from the other slipped through his mind...

_You have to mo-_

"Takuto... please don't leave me..."

The pink hair boy's already throbbing voice immediately broke at the last word…

He knew those words. They were the same pleads he had said in that terrifying dream… But the boy honestly couldn't think of anything else to say. He was standing on the edge of losing his best friend and also the only person he loved, and every logical word skidded its way out of his mind as his hands began to tremble in fright. The defender couldn't utter another word as he shut his eyes, praying that Shindou had heard him, that his begs had reached the other like the way they had the other night... that his best friend would turn back any minute now and show him those beautiful brown eyes and warm-hearted smiles… and then their relationship would return to the way it was, genuine and innocent, nothing more.

At this moment, he couldn't care less that the boy didn't love him or never would. Just don't let him lost the person he loved now… oh god please…

_If you don't move now…_

Shindou gritted his teeth to fight back the almost irresistible craving to turn back and hold the defender tightly in his arms and never let go again. If only he could do that. If only he could protect Kirino forever and ever, he would do anything…

But he couldn't.

_I have to move._

And with that, the brown hair boy disconnected the other's arms from his body…

Time seemed to freeze when Kirino shot his eyes open and lifted his head. The boy couldn't even breath as he watched the person loved let go of his hands and began to walk away again...

As Shindou's sight moved further and further away, the defender exhaled a barely hearable sound…

"Why?"

The question was so quietly asked that it seemed to direct more to himself than the other… And after a silent second, the pink hair boy finally voiced out with an immensely painful cry the one question that had been torturing him from the insides ever since he knew his friend was going to leave him...

"Does my existence hurt you that much?"

Silence once again filled the air as the brown hair boy widened his eyes at the question. They both knew what it meant. However, instead of answering, the brunette bit his lips to keep himself from forgetting his decision.

_It's not like that. It's not your fault… It's me... _

But no matter how much he wanted to say those words out loud, the boy just couldn't. Because he knew if were to unveil his feelings now, he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Sorry…"

Not even turning back to look at his friend, Shindou forced himself to go through the gate with a lowered head, leaving behind his best friend whose eyes widened in jolt at the word the brown hair male just said.

The pink hair boy didn't move from his spot even after the plane had finally departed. His hands hung down lifelessly and his expressions were no longer visible due to the pink locks covering them.

And the boy continued to stand there alone in silence, with no one for him cling onto and cry out his pain…

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Okay I lied, that was wayyyy too depressing! (Please don't hate me. TTxTT)**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think ok… I am not so sure that I did this one well enough for you guys, I kinda struggled with the emotions and actions quite a bit this time… ( Inner mind: Liar! You changed almost the whole chapter and deleted everything else! -ignore-) In other words, please review!**

**Oh and I'll give you a spoiler this time! ;P Our next chap, we will welcome back our one and only FAV MAIN ANTAGONIST of my story! (You know who it is…-evil grin- ) So be prepared for some KxK ok! XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. I know I am wayyyyyyy past the dealine (if there is one…) and I am soooo sorry. As some of you have already known through P.M, I couldn't updated the last time due to my (detestable) Chemistry test. And this week my inspiration just came a lot later than I had expected. So my sincerest apologies for all the waiting and thank you so much for your patience. **

**Here is the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**Chap 8:**** The unwelcomed comfort**

_"Why?"_

_The question was so quietly asked that it seemed to direct more to himself than the other… And after a silent second, the pink hair boy finally voiced out with an immensely painful cry the one question that had been torturing him from the insides ever since he knew his friend was going to leave him. _

_"Does my existence hurt you that much?"_

…

_"Sorr-"_

_**Ding dong!**_

The sound of the doorbell woke Kirino up from his dream. The pink hair boy slowly opened his still dozing eyes and sent an absent gaze to the ceiling. It took a few more quite agitated rings from the painfully annoying din to convince the defender that his guest, who ever that person was, didn't have any plan to leave without receiving a proper answer from the host of the house. So the boy sat up with a sigh and proceeded to walk to the source of his headache. The moment he opened the door, he found the familiar sight of the goalkeeper of Raimon who seemed to have been talking on the phone with a clearly tensed and worried face. However, the expressions were immediately replaced by a relieved exhale the second the third-year's eyes fell upon the other.

"No no it's ok now. He just opened the door… yeah… ok… I'll see you tomorrow…"

Sangoku shut off his phone and sent the shorter boy a worried look. "Where were you? For a moment there I thought you went missing. Kurumada even wanted to call the police."

An eyebrow was lifted up questioningly at the statement

"What are you guys? My moms?"

Well, even his mom wasn't that considerate. The second-year thought silently to himself as he stepped aside to let the older boy in. After following his friend to the living room, the goalkeeper sat down on the couch and immediately asked before the pink hair boy could go and make some tea for his recent, almost daily, visitor.

"When are you coming back?"

Kirino's body stiffened a bit when he heard the question. A moment of silence passed until the younger one finally stood up from his spot and headed towards the kitchen without saying anything. Sangoku observed the other for a while, noticing how the boy hadn't once made eye-contact with him ever since he got here, before letting out a heavy sigh in defeat.

It had been a week ever since the Raimon soccer team lost its captain. Needless to say, the striking revelation shocked everyone in the team… Even coach Kidou couldn't hide his concern when he was informed (over the phone) of Shindou's sudden departure to _another country _by the boy's father_._ Some of the third-years didn't even hide their anger with their captain's lack of consideration and abandonment, while many other members were simply too stunned to react. Temma and Shinsuke even went as far as going to the mansion to ascertain the unbelievable truth, but what they found only furthered their disappointment.

To make thing worse, Kirino didn't show up at school at all. And even though he refused to listen to anything that had something to do with a certain someone, and give in to his teammate's persuasion for him to come back, it was as clear as daylight to everyone that the pink hair male, unlike the rest of the team, was noticed of the news beforehand. Some even suspected that the boy knew the cause of the dramatic event and had failed in an attempt to stop his best friend.

Unquestionably, after that, practices were just bunches of huge messes. The team was missing two of its most important players and nobody could concentrate on what they were doing. People kept pumping into each other. The ball came into contact with their faces more than their feet. Each five minutes, Sangoku found another one or two persons spacing out in the middle of the field and staring at the ground instead of the ball… And the moment Hikaru's head reunited with the goal for the third time a day, coach Kidou finally made the decision to postpone practice for a while, seeing that there was no use in trying anymore, and told them to come back only when they had sorted out all of their emotions.

_At this rate..._

The goalkeeper's line of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the door. He perked up his head to find Kirino entering the room with a stray and two cups of tea on it. The calm and almost emotionless expression still remained persistently on the boy's face every time the third-year came to visit. And so as his, much to the older male's dismay, stubbornness to turn a deaf ear to any questions that had even the tiniest relevance to the music prodigy. And that meant soccer was out of the question.

Now the third year could only came to check on him once a few days to make sure he was alright (seeing that Kirino lived alone and Shindou used to be his only company) and, at the same time, see if the boy had changed his mind. The pink hair male and Shindou had always been like siblings to Sangoku. And seeing that he just lost one of his brothers without even knowing, the least he could do now was to make sure the other one wouldn't end up doing something stupid. He knew how close those two were and he could understand why Kirino was so upset. Especially looking at the state the smaller boy was in, he even had a hunch that the feelings the defender harbored for their captain were not just mere friendship and admiration.

But the goalkeeper also knew that this was yet the right time to talk to his traumatized friend about such a subject. So he kept his mouth shut and only inquired the boy about his health. At least for now that would be the best solution if he wanted Kirino to not shut him out of his life too.

After a while of talking about random things (and some indirect but suggestive proposals about him coming back to the team from the older boy), Kirino walked his friend out of the house and bid his goodbye. The pink hair boy then shut his door and went back to the couch to drop himself on the couch once more.

Thanks to his senior, Kirino was able to keep track on the things that was happening in the clubroom. He might not want to be interrogated about Shindou and his thoughts about coming back, but that didn't stop Sangoku-sempai from filling him with the recent events of the team. Well, he should be grateful that the third year didn't push him into making a decision now, because he really didn't know what to do anymore. What's the point of playing soccer without Shindou?

…

**_Dingdong._**

Kirino stood up from the chair when he heard the doorbell.

_Did he forget something?_

The boy thought quietly. He lifted himself off the couch and began walking to the door. Expecting to find the goalkeeper, the boy asked when the door was only half-opened. "What's wrong sempai? Did you forge-"

"Kirino sempai."

Kirino opened up his eyes at the familiar voice that just interrupted his question. The pink hair boy perked up his head to see a blue hair boy standing in front of him with a cocky smile on his face.

"Kariya? What are you do- H-hey!"

Before the taller boy could protest, the first-year had already made his way into his senior's house. The shorter male proceeded to take his shoes off and went straight into the house without saying anything.

"Hey, this is my house you know!"

Much to Kirino's surprise, Kariya did stop and look back to ask with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a reason why I should think otherwise?"

"N-no… but-"

Not waiting for the pink hair boy to finish his sentence, the fellow defender turned around and continued to take bold steps toward the direction to the living room. Kirino shut his door with a defeated sigh and hurried to catch up with the younger male before he did some unimaginable things to his place...

When the owner of the house finally reached the room, he found his unwelcomed guest sitting quite comfortably on the couch. Kirino leaned against the wall as he lifted his fingers to touch the already wrinkled skin between his eyebrows with a distressed look.

_Well, at least he didn't have any troubles in making himself at home… _

"Oi… when was the last time you actually cleaned this place?" Kariya mocked after he took a quick look around the house.

"What are you doing here Kariya?"

Instead of answering, the taller male repeated his previously interrupted question as he moved his hand out of his face and sent a strict look to the other. "If you are here to mess aroun-"

"Come to practice tomorrow."

Kirino was taken aback by the answer. The first-year still had a nonchalant expression on his face as he stood up and slowly approached his now dumbfounded sempai.

"What?" The pink hair boy asked with an unsure voice, suddenly not very confident in his hearing skill.

"I_ said_ come to practice…"

Kariya was standing right in front of the older boy now. And when the second-year realized their bodies were merely an inch apart from each other, he was about to take a step back but suddenly remembered that his back was facing the wall, so there was no way for him to distant himself from the shorter male. The cunning boy let out a sly grin when he saw his senior's clearly intimidated and tensed expression. He raised a hand to take the soft pink locks in between his fingers. His eyes, which were burning with desires, fixed on the slightly quivering azure ones. Kirino unconsciously held his breath when he felt the hand let go of his hair and began to teasingly sweep through the smooth skin on his neck. The taller boy stiffened at the touch. Neither his body nor his mind knew what to do.

Taking advantage of his obviously dominant position, Kariya moved even closer and fleetly pressed his body against the other. The pink hair boy could almost feel the junior's lips on his skin when he whispered into his ear with a deadly seductive voice.

"It's boring without you there sempai~"

Snapping out of his frozen state, Kirino quickly pushed himself away from the intruding boy. The pink hair male stared at the younger one with stretched out eyes and a flushed face. Only after some senses made their way back to his head, was the boy able to comprehend the words his fellow defender just uttered.

His expression instantly darkened when an image of a past memory flashed through his mind, a memory in which he was playing soccer happily with the team… and Shindou. He looked away and lowered his head, refused to show the shorter boy his expressions. Kariya never took his piecing gaze off his senior. The first-year continued to stare sharply at the beautiful male until he finally shifted his eyes away for a moment and let out a loud snicker. The boy then imitated his beloved sempai's previous action and leaned against the wall with his hands crossed.

"So this is how you avoid questions huh? By ignoring them?"

The second-year didn't react to the statement, but the behavior only made the blue hair boy's smirk grow even wider.

"Pathetic."

Kirino only stood in silence as he sent his gaze to the floor and ignored any insults his junior threw at him. A moment of silence passed and the smirk was no longer visible on Kariya's face. Instead, the shorter boy continued to gaze intensely at the other with a cold and chilly look. He then decided to prompt into the pink hair male's taboo subject without hesitation

"Do you truly think that _he_'s going to come back if you continue to act this way?"

Kirino's body flinched when he heard the question. The pink hair boy immediately turned around to walk away from the other. "Leave, Kariya." He said simply with an unexpectedly cold tone. However, the next sentence from the mentioned boy made him unable to continue his doing.

"_He already left_."

The shorter boy stated clearly. And he refused to stop there.

The blue hair male carried on with a glacial glance and harsh voice. "You are just deceiving yourself."

Clenching his fists tightly, Kirino could feel his heart begining to shake from those simple words.

"No matter what you do, it's pointless."

"No..." A weak respond.

"He already forgets you."

Kirino squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head hard. The boy's voice was raising with every verbal assault that was threw at him.

"Don't talk about him! I don't-"

"You are the only one who is still screwing yourself up."

The pink hair boy started to cover his ears tightly with both his hands.

"Shut up… just shut up…"

"_He . Left . You"_

**"JUST STOP IT!"**

Kirino finally bursted out. In a swift moment, he smashed his hands into the wall besides Kariya's head in an attempt to stop the other.

Even when the abrupted blows were merely inches away from his head, the calm gaze and a nonchalant expression never swayed from Kariya's face. Nevertheless, the younger boy did finally stop talking.

Kirino's head was lowered as the pink locks conceal the boy's face. However, to Kariya, the heavy breaths and trembling shoulders were more than enough to let him see into his senior's feelings. Kirino then moved his hands to his own chest where his heart was aching so bad that it started to hurt again. Kariya took every sights into his eyes quietly...

However, the following motions of his sempai caught the blue hair boy off guard. Before Kariya could say anything, he suddenly realized his senior's body was drifting down forward and the shorter boy only managed to catch the older one by the shoulders just in time before he fell onto the ground. The pink hair male's head hung lifelessly on his companion's shoulder, not even caring to lift himself up. Kariya's eyes widened a little when he felt tears starting to fall down from the boy's beautiful face and onto his own top, drenching the fabric of his clothes.

A flash of his own childhood memories came back to the blue hair boy as he watched how his senior bursted into tears, being thrown over by the one he loved. Kariya then closed his eyes and used one hand to hold the delicate boy firmly on his neck, the other arm grabbed around his waist and pulled the fragiled male closer to support him. They stayed there, surrounded only be the sniffing sound of Kirino's voice, as the soaking azure eyes finally let out all the tears that they had been holding back for just too long to bear...

* * *

><p>The gentle gleam of the moon shined through the window and revealed two figures sitting on the floor of the empty house. One had his back leaning against the wall while the other was practically lying on his body. Kirino's head still laid on Kariya's right shoulder for support while his body settled between the younger boy's legs. The pink hair male had fallen unconcious out of exhaustion and the two boys had stayed in that position ever since the defender's emotional breakdown.<p>

Kariya's hand was gently caressing older boy's body as he raised his other one to wipe away the tears that was still pouring out of his beloved senior's now shut eyes. The boy then stared into the empty space with a blank look in his brownish-golden eyes.

Kariya lowered his head and let his bangs hide away his gaze. The boy brought a hand to his left chest when he felt an unfamilliar feeling begining to spring insides his heart...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now. Again, so sorry for the way-too-long delay and thank you so much for reading. <strong>

**I also would like to apology to ****Pokemonorochi**** since I couldn't keep my promise to post before Vanlentine. I hope that she will forgive me. My teachers haven't been very merciful with all the homeworks and tests… TTxTT**

**Oh and please **_**do**_** leave reviews. The previous ones for the last chap were all so wonderful and they really made me so very happy. I am so grateful to all you guys! –crying tears of happiness- **

**Well then, I hope you will continue to read my story and UNTIL NEXT TIME! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there everyone, long time no see! ^^**

**First of all, I'd like to thank you guys so much for all your wonderful comments! You guys are the BEST! XD And I was very happy that there are some new people beginning to read my story too. (GOD! I'm in heaven!) So thank you so much Sumy-tan san, the Mai and Miki siblings and Rennspu san and I hope you guys will continue to read my fic and review. ^^**

**Second, I'm truly sorry that I couldn't update in such a long time, but all the tests and school works really made me lose my inspiration BIG TIME! Last week I practically stared at the screen for a whole hour without being able to write anything decent…+.+" (God! I hate school! TTxTT) **

**Oh and I would like to give a BIG SPECIAL THANK to Vera The AWESOME for the advices she gave me when I was struggling with this one. They were truly really helpful. Thank you, Vera! XD**

**Ok! No more babbling! Here is the next chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

**Chap 9: Realization.**

"_The White Knight successfully got the ball back! Nice defend from their captain James! Oh, he just made a beautiful pass to the new addition of their team..! W-woah, did I just see it right? The guy just passed through 3 players at the same time! He brought out his kenshin! And he's about to shoot! A-and… GOAL! What an outstanding score! And that's the final whistle ending the match too! The White Knight wins! They are going to the final! All thanks to the famous genius playmaker from Japan that just joined the team only 3 months ago, Shin-"_

Kirino widened his eyes when the volume was suddenly turned off just before his best friend's name was fully announced. He turned around to see a certain blue hair defender standing right in front of the bathroom's door with just a towel around his waist. Kariya's hair was still wet from his shower and in the boy's hand, the remote that just turned off the sound of the television.

"What was that for? I was watching that!" Kirino scowled the younger male with a frown.

Kariya didn't respond to the demand. Instead he went to the couch to sit down next to his senior, still caring a nonchalant expression on his face. The first-year then brought his hands up to the back of his head and leaned against the couch as he took his time to make himself comfortable at his spot.

"Didn't like what I was hearing." The boy said simply without even looking at the older male. The pink hair boy snatched the remote away from the other's hand as he turned the sound up again, not without sending his companion one last glare though.

"Go put on some clothes won't you? You are in my house you know."

"Just how many times are you going to watch this anyway...? I kinda lost counts after the tenth time..."

The shorter male mocked as he brought his legs up and lied down onto his senior's laps. Kirino, seemingly had gotten used to this particular behavior from the boy, didn't protest and only retorted back with a slight blush on his face, completely forgot about his own request just a moment ago.

"I-It was a good match! And I didn't watch it _ten times_!"

"Yeah yeah, and you are still bad at lying too." The blue hair defender said with a cocky smile as he watched how his cute senior turned away from his gaze with embarrassment written all over his face and shift the attentions to the screen in front of them again.

The second Kirino saw the images that were flashing on the television, the emotions on his face disappeared into thin air and was replaced by a blank and lifeless expression. And the fact didn't go unoticed by Kariya. The younger boy didn't need to look to know who was appearing on the screen. Only one person in this world could bring such agony into those beautiful azure eyes.

The lying boy closed his eyes and asked in a casual tone. "Captain seems to be doing great doesn't he?"

Kirino didn't say anything yet. The beautiful defender never shifted his gaze away from the flashing images on the screen as he watched how his best friend smiled alongside his new teammates, how The White Knight players congratulated the prodigy on his fantastic last-minute goal… and how happy Shindou was without the pink hair boy's presence there to remind him of those bad memories…

"Yeah, he looks fine..."

Kirno finally commented with a faint voice as he tardily lowered his eyes away from the television.

"…You were right Kariya... I was the only one who-"

The second-year stopped talking when he felt a hand get a hold of his face. He looked at the boy who was still lying on his laps. But no matter how hard he tried, the older boy couldn't figure out what Kariya was hiding behind those mysterious eyes. The fellow defender caressed the soft skin on his cheek with the back of his fingers as he stared at older male with an alluring intensity in his eyes...

"Come here."

Kirino widened his eyes a little at the sudden request, but fully understood what the other meant. Surprisingly, the taller male obediently bended down to slowly bring his face closer to the other's. And when their lips were merely inches apart, the blue hair defender gave it one last pull at his beautiful senior's neck and pressed the boy's lips against his own...

The kiss was long and leisurely. And soon, the pink hair male found himself drowning into the pleasant touch as his previous thoughts about a certain someone springing away from his mind. He had to admit, Kariya was never bad at this... After a while, the second-year eventually had to break the kiss for air... But before he could lean back up, he let out a surprised yelp as Kariya reached up to push him down onto the couch in one wift movement and began to climb on top of him.

"K-Kariya!" Kirino called out frantically as the other began to place one kiss after another on his neck while keeping firm holds on his hands, pressing them beside his head.

"S-stop it! We are on a cou-"

But the defender couldn't finish his sentence as he bit his lips to suppress a moan that almost slipped out when the younger male reached up to press his tongue against the back of his left ear, sweeping the slushy flesh through the fragrant skin while leaving behind various kisses and love bites on the way... It wasn't long until Kirino eventually had to halt his efforts to struggle.

"Forget about him..."

A whispering voice made its way to the boy's already blurring mind as he felt the Kariya's warm breathes and hot lips moving through his skin. Azure eyes squeezed shut and shot wide opened the very next moment when the fellow defender's hand abruptly turned his face around so that he couldn't look away from the blue hair boy's sharp gazes.

"Perhaps you have forgotten sempai… But you are going out with _me._"

The younger defender said with a firm voice and a visible frown on his face. And before the second-year could say anything or even react, he found himself silenced by another lips lock from his boyfriend. The smaller male's hand left its grab on his lover's face and slipped its way under the slender boy's shirt and around his waist, bringing the alluring body closer to his own.

For a moment, Kirino found himself stunned. But then the defender realized the meanings behind his boyfriend's actions, the boy closed his eyes and relaxed his body, dropping all intentions of resisting. When the pink hair male opened his mouth willingly to give the younger one the access he had been craving for, the junior immediately took advantage of this chance to deepen the kiss and explore the warm and sweet carven insides...

The first-year continued to yearn for more and more from his attractive lover. Only when Kariya felt hands clutched onto his bare shoulders as the taller boy quietly pleaded for some air, did the blue hair defender release his lover off the lips lock. Kirino released one heavy exhale after another as he kept his hands on the other's shoulder, trying to adjust his own breathing. The smaller male traced his lips down to the boy's neck and opened his mouth to lick and suck on the pressure point there, forcing many sounds of gasp out of the defender's parting mouth. Sounds that the critical junior found himself growing completely addicted to during the times they spent together.

As the beautiful Raimon defender let the junior have his way with his body, the overwhelmed boy failed to pick up a bitter glance in his mate's eyes as his looks ran across the television... The blue hair male silently reached out one hand for the remote, slipping his other hand around his fellow defender's slender neck and brought it up slightly to make room for more kisses and turn the older boy's face away from the screen at the same time.

Before he hit the off button and fling the remote off to a far distance away from him and his boyfriend, Kariya threw one last glacial glare at the images of a certain brown hair boy that kept flashing across the annoying screen...

_He is mine now... _

He then turned his attentions back to the beauttiful boy who was lying under him. Kariya tightened his hold around the defender's slender figure, causing a quite uncomfortable gasp to escape through his lover's warm breaths as the boy locked their lips firmly together once again with even more passion... and this time, determination.

_And I'll **never** let him go._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"..."

"Shindou…"

"…"

"Oy Shindou."

"…"

"**SHINDOU!**"

The brown hair boy jumped at the sudden loud sound and found himself almost fall out of his sit. He quickly raised his head up to see a blonde hair male staring intensely at him. "J-James! W-what is it?"

"Dude! You were totally spacing out when we were talking about summer camp!"

"Oh! Really? S-Sorry… I was just-"

"Thinking about _him_ again? Yeah I know."

The genius playmaker once again fell silent when he heard the spot-on guess from his best friend in the team. His thoughts immediately drifted back to the image of a certain beautiful pink hair male as he turned his gaze away and answered the question with a sad and quiet voice "Well… yeah…"

The captain of The White Knight team exhaled a defeated sigh. "Seriously man… when are you going to take my advice and just talk things out with h-"

"I can't." The music prodigy answered before his friend even had a chance to finish what he was saying. This wasn't the first time James suggested this…

"I'm sorry, I tried…"

It was true. He did try to consider the possibility many times, wishing that there was another way for him to undo what he did... But whenever the boy was reminded of those awful memories from that fateful night, guilt always took over his heart and chased away all the hope he had for an alternative ending. The brunet tightened his hands on his legs as he showed an expression that was filled with pain and sorrow.

"I just… can't"

James looked at his friend with a frown on his face. Shindou wasn't usually like this. On the field, the boy was an absolute genius with a clear head and always knew what to do. But once the match was over, the brunet lost every rational thought he had as he continued to blame himself for something that wasn't even his fault in the first place. And to James, that was the most useless thing to do with one's life. Everyone made mistakes. But in the blonde's opinions, what truly defied you in those situations was how you get over your failure, learn from it to move on, not beating yourself up for something that could not be change any longer! To be honest, he didn't think the kid had ever been truly happy, not even once, ever since he got to this school. The smiles that he showed whenever they won a match were all fake and plastic. A wall that he kept between him and the team.

It took the taller male weeks of persuasion after they became friend for the brunet to tell him about his past and the reason why he decided to come here. And he understood why the boy was so upset, why he made the decision to leave everything behind, including his best friend. But it is just too frustrating watching him like this…

…

…

…

"**ARG!** SCREW THIS! I can't take this atmosphere anymore!"

"Eh?"

The blonde suddenly yelled out his anger and startled Shindou by abruptly standing up from his spot. The brunet widened his eyes in surprised and backed away from his companion a little on reflex. But before he could say anything, James had already cut his words.

"Shindou! I know why you decided to move away! I understand your feelings, I really do! But I'm sorry to tell you that everything you did after that was completely foolish!"

"W-w-what..?"

"I MEAN YOU LEFT THE POOR BOY AT THE AIRPORT FOR GODDESS'S SAKE!"

"J-James, calm do-"

" AND AFTER HE RAN ALL THE WAY THERE TO STOP YOU TOO!WHAT KIND OF GENIUS WOULD DO SUCH A STUPID THING?"

"James, you are go-"

"AND THE PARK! YOU TURNED AWAY WHEN HE WAS PRACTICALLY CONFFESING? I STILL CAN"T BELIEVE…"

At some point Shindou halted his efforts to stop his friend and decided it would be wiser for him to wait for the blonde to calm down on his own. After about five minutes of releasing everything he wanted to say, the captain of The White Knight finally cooled down like the genius playmaker had expected him to. The blonde panted heavily as he tried to catch his breaths after an unexpected session of yelling. The boy took a minute to get a hold of himself again. However, his next action surprised Shindou again as James brought his hands up the touch the brown hair boy's shoulders firmly and looked straight into his friend's eyes. The boy's gaze was full of determination as he finally said with a clear voice.

"What I am trying to say is Shindou… "

Shindou widened his eyes in both surprise and amaze. James had never been this serious before. If anything, the blonde is the most easy-going person he had ever known. Were his actions so foolish that it made his captain jumped out of his comfort zone?

James took in a deep breath, still keeping a firm grab on the other's shoulders. The boy then opened his eyes and exhaled the very sentence that released the genius from the cage of his own decision.

"Your plan to protect Kirino failed the moment you decided to go on that plan..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is it for now...<strong>

**Personally, I am really nervous about the KariyaxKirino's part since this is the first time I wrote something like this... O / / / O I hope I did some justice with it… If it was bad though, just tell me ok. I promise to try harder next time! **

**Oh and during the time I went missing here, I created an account on Tumblr with some of my Takuran drawings and drabbles in it. If you are interested, you are welcome to visit and anonymously comment ok! ( Just add birdincage2903 to the tumblr URL and you can find ****My drawings**** and ****My fics and drabbles**** tags under my picture. If you have any problem, just P.M me, I'll be more than happy to help.) ****I'd love to have you guys visiting my blog. ^ v ^ **

**And last but not least, pleaseeee REVIEW! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone, my sincerest regret to announce this, but I'm going to stop posting new chaps for this fic in a while… probably 2 months or more… TTxTT

Yeah, I know, it sucks. And I'm truly truly sorry! x You don't how heart-broken I was when I finally decided to post this announcement. I just kept delaying myself as I tried to post one final chap for you guys before I went "PUFF!" for a while. But In the end, I never had a chance to write it, **at all**.

As Pokemonorochi chan said, it _is_ summer, but I'm in my final year, so (much to my distress… ) my struggle at school has just barely begun since my final tests are coming in less than 2 weeks and graduation tests is only 2 months away with tons of text books lying on my desk. (Adding to that, I haven't memorized even 1/10 of them… TTxTT)

So, once again, my sincerest apology for all the people who have been following my story. I'm so grateful to all of you. I hope you guys can forgive me, and please be patient. I promise that I won't stop this fic. This is my first story ever and it means a lot to me so it _is_ my intention to finish this one no matter what. But right now, I need to focus in my studying and future.

Oh and I'm also limiting my reviews to other stories as well. I'll still read them if I ever have time, but my reviews are not going to be as long as they used to. (For that, sorry again…)

Well, this is going to be my last post in a while, so I would like to give my BIGGEST THANKS for all those who have been reading and supporting "_IE GO: The story of love"_. I love you all! I'm going to miss you guys soooooo much and I hope that when I'm back, you guys will still remember me!

But for now, bye bye.

Love,

Birdincage2903


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I'm back! My tests are finally all over! YAYYYYYYY! **

**I miss you guys so much, and I miss this place too! I hope you guys haven't forgotten me yet… TTxTT Anyway, this chap is a little short since I need some time to get back my inspiration for this story. And also, I just had an eye surgery last week. (The doctor said I couldn't stay on computer for more than 15' without rest. Damn it! I finally finished my tests too! =.=" ) **

**Well, anyway, I hope next time I will be able to deliver more than this to you guys. For now, please just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven (GO)**

**Chap 10: **

As the school bell rang for the last time of the day, the Raimon schoolyard was immediately filled with students running out of classes and hurrying to their clubs or homes… Except for one lone figure standing on the rooftop, bending over, leaning on the fence as he watched the scene with an irritated look. The blue hair boy's foot was tapping impatiently, and on his face a visible frown… The first-year turned around sharply when he suddenly heard loud clapping sounds echoing from the door behind him, and found the person he had been waiting for.

"Congratulation! It seemed you had finally conquered the boy you desired. And in a quite magnificent way as well… From what I saw, he has become quite… relying on you, hasn't he?"

Kariya felt like smacking the arrogant smirk off his companion's cocky little face when the older boy said those words.

"You're late..! You were supposed to be here before the bell rang!" The younger boy grumbled as he stepped forward to snatch the bag the trader was waving teasingly on his hand but found it pulled out of his reached just in time.

"Why? So that you can come back to the class in time and keep your cute little sempai from worrying~"

That god damn smirk again…! Kariya swore he would have punched this jack-ass's nose off already if the male hadn't been so useful with all of his stuffs. The trader would be a much better partner-in-crime without the nosy attitude he showed every time they met up for a deal, especially about _certain things _that are related with his relationship with the beautiful senior.

"So~"

_Here we go again…_

"How have you two been…? Has he suspected anything ..?"

"Fine! And no, he hasn't! And I intend to keep it that way. That is if your habit to be late doesn't blow the whole cover up..." The words were sent straight to the other with a sharp dead glare.

The taller one laughed awkwardly when he felt cold sweats dripping from his face with the chilly look the blue hair defender was giving him. The boy cautiously said as he handled the bag to the junior. "I'll be more careful next time."

"You better be." Kariya threw one last cold glance at his companion before shifting his eyes back to the stuffs inside the bag. The older male was watching the shorter boy with some concern in his eyes when he decided to voice out the question that had been bothering him.

"Say… You guys are already… well you know…? Why would you nee-"

"He has been a bit shaky lately."

The taller boy widened his eyes a little before but said nothing. The younger male could tell he was waiting for him to continue the answer so he frowned a bit, feeling not at all comfortable with his private plan being invaded. But if he wanted a long-lasting deal with this one, he had better not be too secretive…

"He hasn't forgotten about captain yet… whenever we are getting close to actually do something… he always stopped me in the middle of the way… And his nightmares seem to have grown more frequent too…"

The boy stopped and looked at the older male. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the surprised expression on the other's face.

"…wait, so you mean… you guys haven't done anything yet?"

The annoyed expression returned to Kariya's face when the trader reached the conclusion. However, the boy just sighed as he said with an irritated voice.

"We _did_ do things… we just haven't been able to reach that stage yet... _all thanks to that damn video tape…_"

Kariya mumbled the last part hatefully to himself, making his companion raise an eyebrow questioningly. The boys then stayed silent for a while, which surprised the blue hair male a bit. He had kinda expected the trader to burst out laughing or at least throw some teasing remarks at the fact that he hadn't done anything with his boyfriend after almost three months of dating, not to count the previous half a month of comforting his sempai first. He didn't understand it himself, but no matter how determined he was to take it to the next step, sometimes even went as far as cornering the other into accepting his advances, whenever he looked into those azure eyes, he just lost all his strength to continue and ended up lying crankily on the other's body instead. Ever since captain was out of his way, he had had almost four months to do whatever he wanted with his beloved, vulnerable, naive Kirino-senpai, and yet every morning whenever he woke up with the boy by his side, he could never cease to curse himself under his breaths for having gotten soft-hearted, _again_!

And the worst of it, the pink hair defender would always quietly whisper a gentle "thank you…" to him after his resign. And somehow, those two simple words always managed to chase away any irritation existed inside him and fill his mind with some kind of... ease…

… _Maybe that's why I can't do it…_

Kariya frowned silently under his breaths. The boy flinched slightly back to reality however, when he heard a chuckling sound coming from the other male. The boy's eyes widened slightly when he realized that it wasn't a teasing chuckle like he had expected. Instead it was a soft, almost amusing sound.

"I see… even you huh…?"

"What?" Kariya snapped. Somehow, the older boy's current reaction managed to tick him off even better than the ones in his mind. But the trader just waved the question off with his hand and began to head toward the door.

"Well... good luck then. May you guys last as long as possible."

"I don't have any intention of breaking up, so no thanks!" The boy replied coldly to the blessing and was about to turn his face away when a familiar "Ah!" sound was heard.

"S-sorry! I didn't see you there."

"No, it's ok. It was a bit careless on my part too."

The trader smiled politely at the pink hair male before continuing to head out of the rooftop. The second-year then walked over to his boyfriend's side and asked with a defeated sigh.

"Kariya… did you skip classes again?"

The blue hair boy cursed silently to himself.

"It was just geography… no need to make a fuss…" The junior said, turning his face away from the other.

"_That_, was the exact attitude that led to coach Kidou ordering me to tutor you after classes, so that you wouldn't get kicked off the team because of you grad- ERK!" Kirino made a surprised sound when an abrupt force pulled him by collar and pushed his body against the wall. The younger male wasted no time to press their lips together, effectively throwing his senior off guard and shutting him up at the same time.

It took the fellow defender quite a while to get out of his shocking stage and responded to the kiss. By the time Kariya pulled out of the lip lock, the second-year would probably have forgotten what he was talking about if his teammate hadn't shifted his lips to his ears to remind him of their conversation.

"Are you saying that you mind?" The older boy immediately tensed when he felt the other's hands began moving on his body and Kariya's voice whispering into his ear.

"If my memories are accurate, you don't protest this much to the little _extra classes_ I repaid you after our lessons together…" Kariya gently licked the back of his lover's ear at the end, making the boy shiver under the touch. The second-year turned away embarrassingly, trying to hide his already slightly pink cheeks.

His senpai's adorable actions made the younger boy smirk silently to himself as he traced his kissed to the boy's neck. However, before his hands could creep their ways under the beautiful boy's shirt, another pair of hands reached up to gently hold them back.

"We have practice…"

The senior softly reminded his boyfriend, even though he didn't protest when the younger boy continued to place kisses on the soft skin between his neck and chin. Kirino knew how persistent his lover could be at times like this. And the one thing he learned to be whenever he wanted to convince the critical junior to do something (especially when they were in these kinds of situation) was patience, extremely patience… accompanied with some promises too. Otherwise the other would just ignore him completely and continue his actions until he was satisfied and they were totally late for whatever they had intended to do...

"Tomorrow is Saturday… we can skip the lessons tonight and continue this at my home…"

"..."

"Kariya… coach Kidou is going to be mad, and we might have to stay behind to do the clean up _again_…"

" … Fine… Just remember your words…"

"I will…" Kirino promised as the blue hair boy pressed his lips against his for a passionate kiss before moving off the male. The taller male than followed the boy out of the rooftop.

As Kirino turned back once again, a scenery suddenly appeared in front of him. A memory with a two best friends sitting side by side, leaning against the fence, smiling with each other as they shared their lunch together on the rooftop. A sad expression spread though the boy's beautiful eyes in a slit second before he closed the door behind him and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Kirino..."<p>

"_Huh? What did you say Takuto?"_

"Eh... N-no, I was just… I have a bad feeling… n-never mind… "

"_Anyway, I have already arranged everything and booked your ticket… Takuto, are you sure about this?"_

The brown hair boy stayed silent for a while before speaking into the phone. "Yes, father. I'm sure."

"… A_lright. I trust you and your decision, Takuto. The flight is next week, don't forget."_

The midfielder let out a grateful _"thank you"_ to the old man before hanging up. The boy looked up at the sky through the glass of the window in his room as the image of a certain beautiful pink hair male flashed through his mind…

"Please be ok. I'm coming home … Kirino…"

* * *

><p>Kariya opened his eyes when he heard the uncomfortable sound his boyfriend was making beside him. The boy quietly sat up and moved his hand to the fellow defender's face. He shifted away a few strands of hair that was concealing the other's pained expression. The pink hair defender was sweating hard and tears could be spotted lingering in the corner of his eyes. He unconsciously gripped the sheet tightly in his hands and his mouth kept quietly calling that one name.<p>

"…Sh... Shin…dou…"

For a slit moment, Kariya could feel his hand tightened under the sheet. The boy's head was hung slightly down as his bang hid away his eyes. He reached for a cup of water and a bag beside his bed. The Raimon defender then took a small pill out of the bag and dropped it into the cup.

As the pill vaporized into the water, he took one last look at the figure lying next to him before putting the water into his mouth. The defender than slid one hand under his lover's neck, brought the boy face slightly up and pressed his mouth again his companion's slightly parted lips, locking their lips together and transferring the water into the senior's cavern.

Kirino flinched slightly and almost choked at the contact but the smaller male pressed their lips tightly together to make sure the boy drink most of the liquid before he could even realize what was going on. The shorter boy then proceed to slid his tongue into the other's mouth and enjoy the sweet feeling inside. When Kariya finally pulled out of the contact, the older male was already panting slightly with his hands clutched onto the other's shirt.

"K-Kariya…?"

Kirino managed to breath out quietly as he half-opened his blurring eyes and looked at the other questioningly.

"Your mouth was dry…" Kariya explained simply and moved to hold the boy in his arms.

"Ka-Kariya… I… I felt weird…" The pink hair male said weakly over the other's shoulder. "My mind is so hazy… I can't… remember anything clearly…"

"You're half asleep." The younger boy said with a blank expression that was hid under his blue hair. He tightened his embrace around the other.

"…Yeah… probably so…." The pink hair defender could feel his eyes getting heavier and slowly closing down…

"… but it's strange… I can't seem… to remember… what I dreamt about… just a few minutes ago…" The boy's voice started to wander off when it came to the end.

"I…I… got a feeling… that it was… something… im… por… tant…" As his voiced died down and completely shut, the boy felt asleep in his boyfriend's hold. In his head, the image of a certain brunet slowly vanished from his mind.

_Who… was that…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… that's it for now. <strong>

**Once again, my apologize for the long waiting, the short chap due to some circumstances. I'm also sorry if my writing is getting a bit crappy too. It's been quite a while… V.V" Anything else I should apologize for?**

**Oh well, let me know in your reviews ok! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a new chapter! **

**But first of all, I want to give my sincerest thanks to** _**RyuuseiDragonPenguin**__**, **__**MidoPikoSendoTenma**__**, **__**Lordranged7**__**, II AkOmI x Ryan 4ever II **_**for reading my story, to **_**DarkFireheartNinja, pokemonorochi **_**for following it. Oh, and **_**II AkOmI x Ryan 4ever II,**_** don't worry, your English is good. Besides, I'm Asian too! YAY! XD**

**One more thing, I put a little twist in this time, so I hope you guys will enjoy it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN (GO)**

"Go on, open it..!"

"I know!"

The blue hair boy frowned as he opened the door to his place. On the other hand, his companion was looking exceptionally pleased. The two boys walked their way into Kariya's apartment and immediately headed towards the living room. Since his boy friend's house was not at all unfamiliar to him, seeing that they spent some sleepovers here a couple of time already, the pink hair boy casually dumped his bag on the table and let himself in the kitchen to look for some water and tea. The boy was either totally oblivious to his boyfriend's discomfort or very, very good at ignoring the grimace that was decorating the others face.

The first-year was never that fond of them staying at his place instead of the other way around. It was not that his place was small. On contrary, thanks to his rather close relationship with a certain "head top" couple in the Kira company, his apartment was rather big compared to normal ones. No, the space of the place wasn't the source of his disapproving the fellow defender's insisting to pay a visit here every once in a while. The thing that he was dead worried about was the bottles of pill that were hidden inside his locket in his room. Every single pill he ever used on the boy was there, or whatever left of them at least. Even the ones he used _that_ night...

As he heard humming sound coming from the kitchen, the blue hair defender raised his head up to look at his senior. The beautiful boy was lost in his own little world, and care-freely making the tea for both of them.

_Well… at least he seems to be in a good mood these days…_

The shorter boy sighed as he thought.

Ever since a few days ago when the junior began to secretly feed him the new medicine, the pink hair boy had been sleeping a lot more soundly at night, and that also made him much more cheery and energetic in the morning, unlike before when he always woke up with such heavy aura due to the nightmares and bad memories…

Another effect of the pill was the lack of talk about a certain _someone _anymore. In fact, Kariya wasn't sure if the brunet had even crossed the others mind even once ever since he started slipping those drugs into the boy's foods and drinks. One clear proof was his senpai's sudden end to watching that damn video tape that he used to watch every single night before going to bed, much to Kariya's annoyance... Now, the junior wasn't sure if his boyfriend even remembered the thing existed anymore (not that he can complain).

_Guess most of the effect he received from captain was during the nights..._

"Here you go!"

The pink hair boy put two cups of hot tea down on the table and Kariya dragged one closer to himself to take a sip. The second-year drank some of the tea before glancing outside the nearby window.

"Woah… practice was really late today. It's totally black outside already."

"It's one week before our next match. What else do you expect from that evil coach of ours?" Kariya said as he raised an eyebrow uninterestedly.

"Kariya! Don't talk about coach Kidou like that…!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth… " The blue hair replied with a nonchalant face and continued to drink from his tea. In his mind though, he was silently cursing their coach. One of the reasons why he lost the argument about whose house they should stay overnight this time to the fellow defender was mainly because Kariya's apartment was a lot closer to their school than the other's house. And the dark night gave the senior an easy win this time.

Knowing rather well his boyfriend's hyper critical mind, Kirino just sighed with a small smile. "Well… At least the manager already prepared some onirigi for us beforehand. Otherwise I don't think I could still stand up after the practice…"

After the statement, the two boys then just stayed there quietly for the next few minutes to finish their drinks before deciding that it was time for them to take a quick bath and go to sleep. Kirino went to the closet to bring out some the clothes he left behind after their last time staying here.

"Where did he put them…? Ah, there they are! Kariya, do you want to go first?"

"No, you go. I have something I want to do first…" The shorter boy replied without looking at his companion. Kirino slightly raised an eyebrow at the behavior before turning a blind eye to it and casually walked to the connected bathroom. "Alright then…"

Only after the door was fully closed, did Kariya fish a key out from under the desk to open the small closet beside their bed, and revealed a space that were full of small bottles.

It had become the boy's habit to check up on his secret little lab every time the other went to the bath. He had to admit. It was rather risky leaving such things so close to them. But believe it or not, the older male had a tendency to make small walks around the place to explore his junior's house in the middle of the night whenever he couldn't sleep (which was quite a lot considering his frequent nightmares…). And the very first night they spent together here, the boy would have discover the little storeroom where Kariya used to keep his pills if the younger male hadn't waken up and dragged him to bed just in time. And that wasn't the last time either. The first year could neither count how many times he had transferred the hidden place of his little secret nor the number of heart-attacks he got every time the other was merely seconds away from discovering the truth... In the end, the Raimon first year decided that "the most dangerous place is also the safest place". At least the boy wouldn't think there was something to discover so nearby...

Sighing heavily, the Raimon defender shook his head to clear his head. After checking carefully all the corners and bottles, the boy was about to close the closet when he heard the other finishing his bath.

And at that very moment… the worst thing happened.

The thing got jammed.

The boy widened his eyes at first. He then tried and tried to push the closet back but the thing was literally stuck at its spot and refused to budge even a little. The boy grew more and more impatient with every second that passed. So much that he began to slam his fist on the damn thing harder and harder with all his might. Terror began to swim through his eyes.

_Damn it! Why wouldn't it-_

"Kariya, what are you doing?"

The voice made Kariya freeze at his spot. For a slit moment, the blue hair boy couldn't move an inch of his body. He could feel the pink hair boy standing only a few feet behind him and cold sweat starting to drop down across the side of his face. Had he been so distracted by the closet he didn't even hear the boy come out?

"Kariya?"

"It got jammed…! T-the closet got jammed..."

He could feel his hand on the drawer beginning to shake uncontrollably and mentally cursed himself. It got worse when the fellow defender started to take steps closer.

_Shit! He is coming..!_

The boy continued talking, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You go to sleep first! I'm trying to close it, t-that's all…! Don't worry..!"

But by the time he finished his sentence, the boy had already knelt down beside him and reached his hand to take a bottle out. Kariya could feel his body stiffened even more when the pink hair boy inspected the thing in his hand.

"But…"

The shorter boy squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst… However... the next thing that came, completely caught the younger male off guard.

"Won't I need this later…?"

For that one moment, golden eyes widened in shock. Slowly, the blue hair defender turned his head to look at the other with still stretched out eyes and saw the boy staring back at him with calm azure ones. For the first time in his life, Kariya found his mind completely blank and his head just couldn't process what the boy just said…

"How… did y-"

The boy couldn't finish his question as the other suddenly moved closer to him and leaned his head onto his shoulders, making the fellow defender simply speechless…

"... Because I know…" The reply was nearly inaudible, just enough for the blue hair boy to hear.

Kariya didn't know what to say. In his head, there was a voice that was screaming again and again these various questions that kept echoing though his stunned brain, not even giving him a moment of rest to figure things out.

_What is this..? _

_Just what the hell is happening..?_

_You know what..?_

_How can you know..?_

_...  
><em>

Only when the first year's brain slowly started to function again, did he lower his head and grit his teeth. The boy then managed to let out a whispering question.

"How much..?"

And there was only one answer...

"Everything..."

* * *

><p>"Tenma…! You have a phone call…!"<p>

Aki yelled out loud with a hand beside her mouth. And the moment she finished her sentence, a loud tumbling sound that came from the mentioned boy's room echoed through the entire resident. The woman let out a gasp before running up the stairs and to the source of the noise. She opened the door quickly only to find her younger relative lying on the floor with his face meeting the ground and a smoking soccer ball on his head.

The boy slowly raised his face up to look at the older woman with an awkward smile. "H-hi, Aki-nee I-I was just trying out a new technique… ha ha…"

"And what are training grounds for?" Aki let out as she pulled the boy up onto his feet.

"Oh right!" The brunet just scratched his head and stuck his tongue out embarrassingly.

The taller girl just smiled in defeat this time. "Seriously, sometime I really think you should have been Endou-kun's relative instead of mine..."

"I-I just thought that we can't afford to slack off anymore now that captain is no longer here, that's all…! It's been quite a while, but I'm still trying my best to fill his spot you know!" The boy said determinedly as he stared at the soccer ball in his hand with the usual undying passion in his eyes. That's right, he will try his best until captain returns. The boy knew that it might be just be him and his imagination, but he just couldn't shake off this feeling that the second-year would definitely return to them one day. All he could hope right now was that day would come soon.

"Ah… about that…"

The brown hair boy's line of thoughts was cut as he raised his head to look at the older woman questioningly. And the next thing she said stunned him for one slit second before his face brightened up with happiness. The boy wasted no time running out of his room like a wind, almost tripping himself when passing those stairs, and picked up the telephone on his hand as he breathlessly yelled out.

"Captain!"

The person on the other line smiled...

* * *

><p>That morning, Kariya walked to school with a heavy head and a quiet atmosphere surrounding him and his boyfriend. Not that they used to talk much back then when they went to school together, but this time, things were different, very, very different. The boy glanced at the pink hair male who was walking beside him to see a completely oblivious and calm face. It was almost as if nothing had happened last night…<p>

*Flashback*

"_Kariya… it's starting to hurt again… my chest…"_

_The pink hair male whispered silently as he snuggled closer to the other male. "Make it disappear, Kariya… make it disappear like you always did… please…" _

_As he slowly brought the others hand to his left chest where his heart is, Kirino continued to move closer to the other until he settled neatly between his boyfriend's legs. _

"_Those pills… were amazing Kariya…! They made it stopped… the pain… they made me forget about all those horrible memories… about him…"_

_The older boy reached out his hands and embraced his lover gently…_

"_You will give them more to me right… Kariya…?"_

*End flashback*

The blue hair boy flinched slightly off his thoughts when he felt a hand holding onto to his own one. He looked at his companion to see azure eyes staring back at him. The pink hair boy asked with a smile.

"What are you thinking?"

"…nothing much." The blue hair boy replied simply as he turned his head forward again.

"Well… we are here." The older boy let go his boyfriend's hands as he headed into the school.

Kariya's eyes never left the boy's sight as he tightened his hand on the bottle in his pocket...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's it for today everyone! Please R&amp;R and see ya next time! ^ v ^ -<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm back again!**

**First of all, as always, I would like to say thank you to the two new anonymous-sans who just read and reviewed my story. (That is if you hadn't already commented with a different name. Not that it matters much though, because I am always thankful to everyone who follows my stories. ^v^-) I'm so glad you guys like it.**

**Secondly, please let me do the honor and announce... TAKURAN is officially back in the houseeeeeee! YAYYYYYYY! Seriously, I'm really happy I can write about them again. This may sounds crazy but I'm starting to miss their moments in my own story! XD **

**Oh well, I hope you guys will enjoy this chap as well! **

**Here we go…!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own INAZUMA ELEVEN (GO)**

**Chap 12: **

"I'm home…"

Kirino whispered to himself as he opened the door and walked into the house. The pink hair boy took steps on the floor, into the living room, moving as smoothly and quietly like a shadow sliding through the air. Without even bothering to turn on the light, he just sat down silently in the little space between the couch and the table and gradually leaned his upper body on the hard and cold surface. A cold and empty atmostphere floated around the room, hovering over the dusty pictures pinning to the wall, smoothing along the chilly wooden floor on the ground and hunting the only living soul that existed in this place.

_...Ah… it's so quiet here…_

The defender thought quietly as he slowly closed his eyes. Why was it always like this he wondered…?

Why is it that his heart always felt so heavy that it weighted down his body every time he was alone in this house..?

Was it darkening colors that covered the wall?

Or the quiet air that surrounded the room?

Were they the things that emptied his soul and drained away his feelings like this…?

Why is it... that he felt so…

…alone.

The moment the word slipped into his mind, the image of his best friend flashed through him like an electric shock. Closed eyes blasted wide opened when memories with the brunet shot back to him like an overflowing flood. The boy's body started shaking lightly as he drew his body back like a cocoon with his arms covering his head. The boy's hands tangled themselves in the pink locks and tightened their fingers around them.

"No…"

The boy breathlessly let out as tears started to form in the rim of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"I don't want to remember… I-I…"

At that moment, the boy suddenly jolted slightly. He turned his head to gaze at the bottle of pills that fell out of his bag. A hand reached out for the little container.

The boy shifted the thing around in his hand as his body gradually relaxed against the couch. He leaned his head back and stared at the thing with a painful smile.

"Ah… Kariya is so going to be mad when he finds out…"

Kirino extended his palm to open the thing. However the cricking sound of friction was barely heard when his hand was stopped from removing the cover by the sound of the echoing bell.

For a slit moment, the boy was torn between the desire to taste the sensational effects of the pill and the rebounding sound of his guest, whoever it was. His hand trembled slightly at the vigor he was holding the bottle with and a craving obsession flashed through his darkened azure eyes.

After a minute that seem like an eternity, the boy finally managed to squeeze his eyes shut and tear them away from the almost irresistible price before forcing back the urge to just forget about the visitor. His hand finally eased off the bottle as the boy let out a heavy breathing sigh...

As the bell rang for the third time, Kirino put the bottle back into his schoolbag, stood up from his spot and walked to the door. The boy was quietly expecting to see his boyfriend since the junior did say he might drop by today to take back some notes he forgot the other night.

Kirino slowly opened the door and squeezed his eyes slightly to protect them from the dazzling light that slipped their way through the small opening.

However, the voice that uttered his name made the boy jolted in disbelieve.

He slowy raised his head up with widened eyes. Then he saw it… the face that had hunted his mind and dreams everyday ever since the day _that_ boy disappeared from his life.

"… I'm back... Kirino..."

* * *

><p>Shindou sat silently at the table as his best friend prepared some tea for both of them. The brunet couldn't help but occasionally glancing at the other as the boy quietly did his work.<p>

Ever since he took steps into the house, the defender had barely let out a word or given him even a clear glimpse of his face. The pink hair male always kept his head slightly down with his bangs hiding away his expressions.

But even with the other's efforts to conceal himself, the brunet could still notice how Kirino's soft pink hair had grown a bit longer compared to the last time they met, how the defender's movements seemed to be even more graceful but still as clean and agile as ever, how his body had become slightly taller but just as slender and elegant… and how even more beautiful the boy had turned out to be in his eyes even after all those months apart… The boy couldn't deny how much efforts he had to put in just to restrain himself back the moment the other was in sight. He couldn't believe how much he had come to miss his best friend, from the boy's stunning azure eyes, his beautiful hair and gentle, alluring voice to the warm and completed feelings that always filled his soul with the male's mere presence, being so close by his side… Everything, everything were in the player's grasp but somehow also seemed so far away…

The brunet traced his eyes to the boy's hands that were pouring tea into his cup. Brown eyes widened slightly in surprise to see them somewhat trembling. Only now did the boy realize the barely noticeable agony that the pink hair defender was trying desperately to hide under the seemingly daunt expressions on his face.

When the boy finally put the pot down, Shindou reached out his hands to hold onto his companion's ones in his palms, making the boy stiffen at the sudden contact. The brunet however, was more concerned for the defender's shivering state. So he held the boy's cheek with one palm and gently turned his face towards him.

"Kirino, are you ok?"

For a moment, the defender was stunned. An awed expression slit through his face as he finally looked into his best friend's eyes. But the pink hair male lowered his face once again the very next second and said with an almost inaudible voice.

"I'm… fine…"

The boy silently withdrew himself from the other, fully aware of the concerning look that still covered his companion's expression. Shindou however didn't ask any further as he turned his gaze to the ground with sad eyes. He could understand why his best friend was acting so distant; he knew the reason for the boy's discomfort and awkward behaviors, but none of those awareness made the situation any less heavy and painful for both of them.

What should he do to make the boy trust him again? What could he say to bring their relationship back to the way it was? Does he even want to come back to that stage again, when they were friends and only friends…? Of course not. Even when it had taken him a long time and quite a lot of help to figure out what he truly wanted from whatever it was between them, Shindou finally knew that the way their friendship were, originally, wasn't what he wanted from the boy in the bottom of his heart. And bringing them back to that point again, when they were both denying how they actually felt would only made history repeat itself and pushed the other further away from him once again...

No. Shindou knew better than that. He knew that there was no way he could cowardly run away from this anymore than he already had. Whether he liked it or not, the damage was already done. But that didn't mean he couldn't fix things now.

_It's better late than never... I can't lose him again… not this time..._

"I-"

"Shindou..."

The brunet halted what he was about to say when he heard the other calling. The boy turned to his friend to see the defender not even looking at him. The pink hair male kept his head down as he exhaled each of his words silently, like mere breathings.

"I'm… I'm with Kariya right now…"

The brunet widened his eyes in surprise at those words. He kept staring at the boy who couldn't even make eye contact with him as he continued to speak.

"We are dating… so… so you don't have to… it... it's ok…"

As Kirino finished those last few words like a whispering plead, he was about to stand up from his spot when a hand got a firm hold of his wrist all of a sudden.

Surprise wasn't even enough to express the boy's astonishment when he finally looked into the other's face. The pink hair could swear his heart skipped a beat and a melting feeling spreading through his every limb when he finally saw the brown orbs that were glinting with such powerful determination. The defender was suddenly remained of how hard he had fallen in love with the other's great willpower and his warm expressive eyes.

"No."

The brunet said firmly as he kept his fingers tightly around the other's wrist, not willing to let go yet.

"It's not ok. Don't say that it's ok. Because… because what I did was not alright at all Kirino. If anything, it was unforgiveable."

"Shindou… what are yo-"

"And I'm going to make it up for you… One way or another, I'll prove to you I have changed… a-and I'll definitely make you happy."

The brunet finally finished with a smile. "I won't run away anymore. Not from the one I love."

Kirino was completely speechless to say the least. His lips slightly parted in awe and the azure eyes couldn't help but bewildered from wonder. The pink hair defender could however still feel butterflies bursting out in his stomach the moment his best friend declared his love for him. The boy was so stunned he couldn't even react when the other finally slipped his fingers away from his hand, stood up from his spot. The boy flinched back to reality and practically jumped on his feet to franticly call out for his best friend who was walking away, he wasn't even sure that he understood his own words.

"Shindou, I… I am with Kariya… We are… I... y-you can't… you're going to be…"

The defender suddenly stopped his stutters as he looked down to the floor with pain flashing through his eyes. The image of himself being left behind by his parents and the other came back to his mind as he exhaled the word that he had to learn through those piercing experiences.

"hurt…"

_I don't want you to be hurt like that…_

The pink hair male's eyes widened his eyes opened once again when he realized how naturally the thought came to his mind.

_Why did I just…_

"I don't mind..."

As the three simple words were calmly voiced, the boy raised his head to see the brunet smiling gently at him.

"You… you risked everything you had to express your feelings for me… and in the end, you _did_ end up getting hurt just because of my stupid mistakes… I cannot change what I have done, but the only thing I can do to atone for it is doing the same with my feelings… Besides, how can I prove that I deserve your forgiveness if I don't even have the courage to overcome such difficulties...?"

The brown hair boy took in a deep breath before he looked straight into his friend's awestruck eyes once more.

"I… I don't just want to have your love Kirino. I want to become someone that is worthy of loving you too."

The brown hair male's eyes shined, reflecting the sunlight that slipped through the curtains as he said those words with all the passion he had. And the boy's image somehow touched the other's soul in the most contented way…

A while later, after the midfielder left with a promise not to disappear this time, a feeling started springing inside the pink hair boy's heart.

Suddenly, a tear fell down across the defender's face when the door was finally closed behind the other.

_Why… am I crying…?_

Kirino moved his fingers on his cheek in wonder before his body flopped down to the ground on its own. The boy drew his knees to his chests, resting his arms on them and hid away his face as he whispered silently to himself.

"Why…?"

Sobbing noise became louder when tears started running on his cheeks, soaking the fabric covering his arms.

"I don't understand…"

The boy tightened his grabs on his clothes as he felt the thumping sounds of his heart and the heavenly warmth that was overflowing both his mind and soul.

_Even after all those things… after all this time…_

…_So why…?_

_...Why…?_

_Why am I so happy…?_

* * *

><p>The Raimon former captain stepped out of the house as he fished his phone out of his pocket. The boy dialed a few numbers before bringing the device to his ear. He waited patiently until the other line finally answered his call.<p>

"Captain! How did it go?" The first year cheerfully asked with excitement in his voice.

"Rather well... listen, I want to thank you for delaying Kariya for me... I know that it's not right, but I just want to talk to him alone first..."

"It's ok. I just hope he doesn't hate cleaning duty that much though..."

The younger brunet let out an awkward laugh as he scratched his head with a apologetic face. The second year smiled at the other's nervous voice as he said his gratitude once more before hanging up. The boy then looked up at the window where the pink hair male's room was and said with a determined smile.

"This time... I won't give up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for today.<strong>

**Personally, even though I'm happy that my OTP is back, I'm a bit nervous since it's been a long time since the last time wrote their moments… Hope I didn't screw them up… **

**Oh well, it's up to you guys to decide right! Just tell me in the review if I'm getting sloppy ok! ;)**

**See ya next time! ^ ^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally! Another chap for this one! You guys have no ideas how long I spent on this…**

**Thank you so much if you are still following this first work of mine. Even if there has been a lot of up and down, but you guys still support me and my story, and I can't be anymore grateful. I love you all so much... TTvTT**

**I'll always be looking forwards to sharing my stories and reading your reviews. **

**Now, let not make you wait anymore. Please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE (GO)**

The brunet's return was more well-received by the members of the team than it had been expected. Some of the players tried to cover their real feelings with a mask of nonchalant expression (like a certain short tan skin forward…) but still welcomed him back with enough hospitality. On the insides though, all of them, even the ones that had been angry with his departure just a few months ago, were all trying to contain their happiness of having their friend and captain back. And thank to their helps and his genius mind, Shindou soon synced back into the rhythm of the team in just a couple of days without any problems.

The only thing that seemed to not be in place right now… was his best friend.

Ever since that evening, Kirino hadn't uttered even a word in front of the playmaker. He never looked at him in the eyes nor showed any sign of wanting to talk about their last conversation. Unless it was on the field and from the order of the coach, the boy always kept a certain distance from the other. And whenever Shindou wanted to approach the boy…

"Kiri-"

"Kirino senpai."

He came…

The blue hair defender stepped up in between his boyfriend and the playmaker before the older boy could take another walk towards his best friend. A cold glance was sent to the brown hair male before the shorter one faked friendly smile.

"We have an appointment today, so I'm going to take him now…"

Kariya said with a casual tone and a pleasant expression. Shindou shifted his eyes from the junior to the back of his best friend.

"Kirino?"

The pink hair boy didn't say anything. He didn't even look back at the other second year and just followed his boyfriend when the younger male took him by the arm and pulled him away from the spot.

_The greatest obstacle…_

Shindou thought silently as he fixed his eyes on the icing glare the blue hair defender threw back at him from behind the fellow defender's back. The brunet returned the favor with just as much intensity in his eyes. However, sadness flown throw warm brown orbs when they fell on the sight of the one he loved.

_Why…? Why are you acting like nothing had happened…?_

The thought brought a sting to the playmaker's chest. Hands clutched tightly at his sides as he bit his lips slightly.

"Why Kirino…?"

* * *

><p>"This is what you want isn't it…?"<p>

The blue hair male asked as he placed a pill at the entrance of his companion's lips. The azure color of Kirino's eyes faltered for one moment as he looked at the drug before shifting his eyes to meet the piecing gaze from the pair of golden eyes. After a moment of hesitation, the older male eventually closed his eyes and opened his mouth to take the pill, his warm lips met the skin on the head of the others fingers. He reached his hand for the glass of water but his boyfriend was faster and took the liquid instead. After taking the water into his mouth, Kariya pressed their mouths together. One of his hands slipped behind the older boy's neck as Kirino closed his eyes. He leaned his back against the side of his bed and rested his head on the soft surface as the other advanced even more. Kariya kissed him after transferring the water, and he started to response too when he could feel the effect of the pill kicking in.

Suddenly, the blue hair boy parted, surprising the other a bit. The younger boy shifted his mouth his lover's ear.

"Why…"

His hand moved its way under the older boy's shirt and his lips nipped on the skin under his ear. A warm breath escaped from Kirino's parted lips.

"Why do have a feeling… that if it wasn't for the pill, I would be kissing a rock right now…?"

Kirino's eyes widened in surprise. The boy looked back up when he felt his boyfriend stopped and pulled slightly away. Confused azure eyes met sharp golden ones in one exchanging glance before the smaller male stood up from his spot and moved away from his lover.

"I'm going to take a bath first today."

The boy said coldly before fishing his clothes from the bed behind the fellow defender and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door behind with a small noise, leaving the older male's sitting on the floor. Soon, the puzzling gaze was replaced by an agonizing expression. Kirino shifted his legs up and buried his face into his arms to hide signs of tear threatening to fall…

"… I'm so sorry... Kariya…"

* * *

><p>That Saturday night, the whole team gathered at Shindou's house to have a welcoming party to celebrate their captain's return, at Tenma's suggestion. Everyone was having a good time. They have quite a feast at the huge garden which was decorated into a dining hall with tables, candles and lights. But not all of them came. For some reasons, Kariya didn't seem very fond of the idea and just waved his boyfriend off when the boy told him about the news. And Kirino didn't dare to push any further too... Ever since that day, the blue hair boy had seemed to be quite… cold towards him. He wasn't acting like he was mad. Nevertheless, with his vocabulary shortened into a few simple words, the fellow defender couldn't express any least concern for what his senior had to say. The pink hair defender was reluctant to go to the party without his lover as a cover for him from a certain someone, but in the end he didn't much choice when some of the members of the team showed up unexpectedly at his door at the very last minute and practically dragged him to his best friend's house.<p>

So here he was, leaning against a tree in the garden with a glass of cocktail in his hand, wondering what the hell he should do now.

Kirino sighed heavily as he watched his friends eating and chatting with each other just a few feet away. The whole team seemed to be having a good time. And even though he was not at all happy with having been forced to come, he took comfort in the fact that Shindou was nowhere to be found yet. The brunet did have dinner with them before but because their sits were quite far away (due to his plan to keep distance with the playmaker…), he managed to avoid an awkward situation with the boy.

_He's probably at some other area of the party…_

Kirino thought with a small relieved breath. However, after the pink hair boy took a sip of the drink in his hand, he raised his face up to see it… the figure of a certain brown hair playmaker walking into his sight. Just when panic kicked in and the boy didn't know what to do, his body suddenly stiffened when he realized another shadow jogging along with Shindou with his hands holding onto the boy sleeve. The playmaker was smiling softly at Tenma as the younger brunet continued to cling onto him with his eyes lightened up with happiness. Both of them seemed to be in such an indulging conversation as the junior was speaking with enthusiasm on his expression and the older male was smiling at the young boy's pureness, not seeming to at all mind the intimated contact from the other. The affectionate scene between his best friend and another immediately brought a sting to Kirino's heart. The boy lowered his face and covered his chest with a hand, squeezing the source of his aching feeling.

_Why… Why am I…_

Kirino raised his face up and his eyes met Shindou's ones in one glance.

After listening to Hamano talking about his last fishing trip for about half an hour, Shindou's mind started to drift away from the conversation. Even with his born patience, the prodigy's limit was proving to be not as long as it normally was.

Why? Simple. Because he was head over heed in love with a certain beautiful defender of course. The whole gathering tonight was actually Tenma's idea to create a chance for him to have a decent talk with the pink hair male, after the younger boy learned about his current hardship with his best friend. That was exactly why at the beginning of the party, Tenma and some of the gang who knew about his situation had ambushed Kirino at the front of his house to catch the boy off guard in the first place… The opportunity turned out to be even more convenient without Kariya at the scene. And even with some of his certain reluctance with the plan, Shindou had to admit he really needed this to work out today…

Ever since that day, Kirino had been drifting away from him even further after all those time apart. If he doesn't do something quickly, he will lose the one he loves again… he knows. That's why it was crucial that he had to have another talk with the boy no matter what…

However, the plan was much harder to pull off than he thought.

Kirino was obviously trying to avoid him at all cost and Hamano just wouldn't let him off.

_At this rate…_

Just when a heavy sigh was about to escape from his mouth at the helpless situation he was in, Shindou jumped in surprise when Hayami appeared out of nowhere from behind the goggle boy. A cold sweat dropped down across his face when he saw the normally shy guy drag his best friend away with his arm around the boy's neck.

"I saw you were in trouble so I asked Hayami senpai to come to the rescue."

Tenma said as he popped his head out from behind Shindou.

"Thank you, I really didn't know how to escape…"

The playmaker said with a relieved breath as he turned to the smaller male. Tenma grinned playfully back at him.

"You haven't found him yet..?"

"Yeah… I haven't had a chance to." The brunet admitted in defeat. "Listen Tenma… thank you so much for this... No matter how things turn out tonight, you really helped me a lot."

"It's no problem captain. I just want you and Kirino senpai to be happy that's all." The boy said with a smile.

"I know. That's why you are such a great friend…" Shindou replied with a genuine expression. "If you ever want anything, just come to me ok. I will do anything I can to repay you for this…"

"C-captain, it's ok… I don't-"

"I can introduce you to some of my teammates from America. I know you like their national team."

"YOU MEAN THE WHITE KNIGHTS!?"

The younger boy's face immediately brightened up at the mention of one of his favorite teams as he yelled out and cling onto his senior's arm with excitement, almost startling the male. After that, they both jogged along with each other as Shindou told him about his team from abroad. The happiness on the younger boy's face as he listened to the stories about the American team's soccer made the playmaker glad that he could at least do something for the boy too.

"Woah… They sound so cool… I wish I could play soccer with them one day."

"I'm sure you will… I can tell you more about them sometimes if you want." The older boy said honestly.

"R-really? Thank you captain." Tenma's eyes were literally glinting at the words, making his companion smile too. However, the next second, a surprise expression slipped through the younger boy's face as he looked pass the others shoulder.

Noticing the sudden behavior, Shindou turned to look back in curiosity. And the moment his eyes feel on the spot under the cherry tree of the garden, he saw his best friend. Their eyes met for one second before the pink hair boy immediately averted his eyes and walked away.

"C-captain! Follow him! Quick!"

"A-alright!"

Without waiting any further, the playmaker dashed his way to his best friend. Just before the defender turned away, he could notice that something was wrong with Krirno's expression. It looked almost as if…

_Something's wrong…_

The thought went through the brunet's mind as he ran pass the cherry tree and along the remote hall where the pink hair boy has disappeared into just a few minutes ago. Shindou looked around a few time times before sprinting deeper into the passage.

"Where could he be…?"

The boy muttered silently just before he heard a thug sound accompanied by a loud cry from behind a bush a few meters away. He immediately dashed to the spot to see Kirino pushing himself up from the ground with a pained expression.

"Kirino, are you ok?"

Shindou immediately asked as he knelled down besides his friend to help him up.

"I-I'm fine. I was just-"

The boy's last words were replaced by a throbbing sound when the brunet placed his hand on the bruise on the boy's left ankle. "I think you strained your leg." Shindou concluded after he inspected the red marks. "Come on, I'll take you into the house."

Kirino was about to open his mouth to protest when the other threw his arm over his shoulder but was cut through by Shindou. "Don't argue. You clearly can't stand right now and I'm not strong enough to carry you bridal style alright."

The pink hair male blinked in surprise and blushed furiously the very next second when he fully comprehended what his friend's words meant. "W-What is that supposed to mean?"

However, Shindou just chuckled and shifted his friend up on one foot and let the boy lean on a side of his body for support. He circled an arm around the other waist to keep balance, making the others face heat up even more and completely forget what he was about to say. Kirino couldn't even utter another word at the intimated situation they were in and kept his eyes averted away during the whole trip to the brunet's house.

After receiving some help from the maids after they arrived at the house, Shindou put his friend down on the couch and went to his closet to look for the first aid kit when Kirino took some painkiller from a maid with a small thank. The brunet went back to kneel down and hold his friend injured leg up, making the boy blush again with the gesture. However, instead of shutting himself in the shell again, Kirino kept quiet and let his best friend do the work, knowing that the boy wouldn't listen to his objection anyway. Well, another reason was probably because he was too embarrassed by the state to say anything anymore.

The defender peaked a gaze to Shindou's direction as the brunet took care of his ankle. The feeling of Shindou hand's touching his leg so carefully and the sight of the boy treating him with such tenderness somehow made his heart soften. After a while, Kirino found himself relax under his best friend's touch and enjoy the pleasant affection the boy showed.

"There… it's done…"

Shindou said with a content smile after he was satisfied with his work. However when the boy looked up, Kirino's eyes were closed.

"Kirino…?"

The brunet asked as he moved up to touch the boy's shoulder softly. But instead of opening his eyes, the defender leaned onto his friend, surprising the taller boy.

"K-Kirino?"

Shindou blushed at the close contact at first, but the playmakers eyes fell on the small bottle on the boy's loosened hand.

_Was he affected by the side effects…?_

The brown hair boy thought as he took a closer look at the thing in his hand. He then sighed with a small smile. "Silly…" The brunet slipped his hands under the boy's body and lifted him up onto his arms. He carried Kirino to the wide bed before putting the defender gently down on the soft surface. The smaller boy wriggled a bit and slowly opened his eyes at the touch.

"Sorry… did I wake you…?" Shindou whispered softly as he sat on the side of the bed, next to his still drowsy friend.

"…"

"Huh… What did you say…?"

The playmaker bended down a bit to listen to his friend's almost inaudible voice.

"… You lied… you _can_ carry me…" The defender whispered lightly before his voiced toned down at the last words and his eyes started to close again. "Your arms are warm… Shindou…"

Brown eyes widened in surprise. They then softened as the brunet slowly leaned in closer and press his lips gently onto Kirino's soft ones...

After a few lingering moment, the playmaker was about to move away when hands got a hold of his collar and pulled him into another kiss. Shindou was stunned for one moment before he realized what just happened. However, the moment his best friend opened his mouth for him, every logical thoughts was swamped away…

That's right… this was what he had wanted ever since the day at Kirino's house, no, maybe even longer ago than that… to be able to hold the boy in his arms like this, to feel his warmth of his skin and the sweetness of his lips… to feel him response to the emotions in his heart with just as much love and desire.

"Ranmaru…"

The playmaker breathed out the others name when they finally parted. He looked down to the boy's dazed face to see dazzling azure eyes staring up at him, glinting with emotions. The next thing Shindou knew, tears started to drift out from those beautiful eyes. Startled, the taller male was about back off the boy when suddenly, two arms circled themselves around the midfielders back, holding onto him tightly as the defender sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

The playmaker was too stunned to react at first. After a moment of confusion, the boy held the defender in his arms too, soothing his back gently. Kirino kept holding on tight to him, almost seemed afraid to let go, but tears kept flowing through his eyes…

"I-I don't k-know…"

The defender finally choked out. Each word that came out of his mouth was cutting deep into his heart. He knew that this was wrong. He knew that the one he should be holding right now shouldn't be this person, this boy… But he also knew that these arms are the only things that can comfort him… these lips are the only ones he truly desires… and this warmth is the only feeling that can fill the emptiness in his heart… He knew, he always knew... but… but…

"I don't know…" He repeated. "I just don't know anymo-"

He was caught off guard when the other pulled him into another kiss to stop his words. He could feel Shindou tighten his hold on him and pressed their bodies closer together. The brunet kissed him again and again passionately, until he responded to the given affection with just as much craving. The Raimon defender then started to put everything into the kisses, all of his emotions: pain, love, disappointment… and even desire. Only after they parted did the defender slowly realize… the weight that had been pulling down his shoulders for a very long time was gradually fading. It was being swept away together with all the chaotic emotions that had just been released from his heart…

The pink hair boy finally relaxed as the playmaker continued to trace his lips to his eyes to kissed his tears away one by one.

"It's ok…" The brunet breathed out into his ear before kissing him softly again. "We don't have to worry about that… not right now… not tonight…"

Shindou then gave a gentle kiss on his forehead. He opened them and saw his best friend smiling at him genuinely. His eyes suddenly felt tired and heavy from all the crying, so much that his conscious was slipping away. He could feel the arms that had been supporting him was laying him down softly on the bed. Fear suddenly broke into his heart when they slipped away. His hands instinctively moved on their own and clutched onto his best friend's shirt.

"Don't leave me…" He said almost pleadingly.

Shindou smiled and lied down beside him. The boy pulled him into his arms and whispered something into his ears, something that eased his heart and chased away his anxiety… He then fell asleep in the arms of the one he loved, no longer caring about the consequence that was about to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now… I guess this story is coming to an end… or is it? (hehe, you just have to guess won't you…? ;) )<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave your reviews ok. I can't wait to see them! **

**See you guys next time! **


End file.
